Quand deux coeurs entrent en résonnance
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Andromède saura t-il enchaîner le coeur du Cygne au sien ? Hyôga saura-t-il briser la glace qui emprisonne le coeur de Shun ? Entre les combats titanesques auxquels ils sont voués pour protéger Athéna, tout se joue. UR. Yaoi.


**Titre :** Quand deux cœurs entrent en résonance.

**Genre **: Romance - UR - OS.

**Warning** : Lemon - Yaoi (HxH)

**Rating **: M

**Pairing **: Hyôga / Shun

**Crédits **: Masami Kurumada

**Beta : **Meylhana & Loute, que nous remercions.

**Résumé **: Andromède saura t-il enchaîner le cœur du Cygne au sien ? Hyôga saura-t-il briser la glace qui emprisonne le cœur de Shun ? Entre les combats titanesques auxquels ils sont voués pour protéger Athéna, tout se joue.

**Notes des auteures** : Du Hyôga x Shun pour changer, parce qu'ils sont trop choux ensemble. Plein de guimauve toute douce pour varier des ninjas et de ce qu'on leur fait subir... La méconnaissance de l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque n'est pas un handicap, pour ceux qui suivent et qui ne sont pas arrivés au bout des arcs, risques d'un petit peu de spoil par ci par là.

Bonne Lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**- Quand deux cœurs entrent en résonance -**

_Après le combat du sanctuaire. _

Shun regarda par le hublot ovale le paysage défiler en contrebas qui alternait montagnes, plaines et plans d'eau. Hyôga, assis à sa gauche, feuilletait distraitement un magazine dans le plus grand silence. Le chevalier d'Andromède se détourna de sa contemplation oisive et laissa ses iris verts faire le tour de l'habitacle pressurisé et luxueux. Saori était soigneusement installée quelques rangs de sièges plus à l'avant, échangeant quelques mots avec l'hôtesse de cabine à voix basse.

En face de lui, Shiryû semblait dormir, tout comme Ikki, installé en travers de deux fauteuils de l'autre côté de l'allée. Ils étaient enfin sur le chemin du retour, en direction du Japon. Ils quittaient la Grèce après une dure et éprouvante bataille contre les chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope qui leur avait permis de sauver Athéna d'une mort certaine, bataille qu'ils avaient remportée, mais à quel prix. Ils venaient tous de passer un bon mois et demi à l'hôpital pour se remettre de leurs blessures plus ou moins sérieuses.

Lui et ses amis chevaliers de Bronze voyageaient dans l'un des jet privés de la Fondation Graad, et il lui tardait de retrouver la quiétude des murs de la résidence Kido. La porte des toilettes au fond de la cabine s'ouvrit et Seiya rejoignit son siège, face à Hyôga, remontant très élégamment sa braguette.

- Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! lâcha t-il en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Pfff ! C'est long... Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- Dans six heures, répondit calmement Shiryû.

- Quoi ? Je m'ennuie déjà, moi, soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Posant un regard curieux autour de lui, le chevalier vit Hyôga se lever pour prendre quelque chose dans les coffres porte-bagages au-dessus de lui. Le blond attrapa une couverture et en couvrit le corps fin de son jeune voisin, avant de se rasseoir en disant tranquillement à Shun :

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid.

Le chevalier d'Andromède eut une expression gênée, puis lui sourit doucement avant de le remercier simplement mais avec chaleur. Seiya, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, ricana moqueusement et ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire amusé :

- C'est trop mignon ! Mais ça vaut pas le moment où Hyôga nous a rejoints dans la maison du Scorpion en te portant comme une princesse après que tu l'ai réchauffé, Shun ! Hein, Shiryû ?

L'interpellé soupira et rétorqua d'un ton empreint de reproches :

- Lui au moins ne l'a pas laissé tomber au sol comme un vulgaire sac...

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ikki soudain réveillé. Seiya ! Tu as laissé tomber mon frère par terre alors qu'il était inconscient ?

Le chevalier Phoenix s'était brusquement redressé et dardait un regard furibond sur l'objet de son ire.

- J'avais besoin de mes deux mains pour me battre, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! se justifia l'interpellé en levant ses paumes en signe d'apaisement.

- Tu pouvais le poser en douceur comme Hyôga un peu plus tôt, répliqua Shiryû réprobateur.

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'énerva l'adolescent châtain.

La première remarque de leur camarade avait figé sur place les deux adolescents concernés. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, un peu embêtés, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à tout ça. La dispute qui éclata rapidement entre leurs amis, leur permit de se faire oublier, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant vraiment s'attarder sur le sujet. Discrètement, Hyôga glissa à son compagnon d'armes :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Shun ouvrit de grands yeux verts tout surpris face au visage tourné vers lui. Mal à l'aise, il baissa rapidement la tête, avant de répondre à voix basse :

- De rien, c'est normal. Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'à cause de l'exiguïté de la cabine et des places, leurs genoux et leurs avant bras se touchaient, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, lentement mais sûrement, embarrassés.

Saori ramena le calme dans le trio d'une remarque douce mais ferme et déterminée, et les heures de vol défilèrent dans la tranquillité, le sommeil emportant peu à peu chacun des occupants de l'avion. Une sensation curieuse dans son cou réveilla cependant le chevalier du Cygne au bout d'un moment. Étouffant un bâillement, il allait étirer ses membres ankylosés quand il identifia ce qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée.

La tête de Shun reposait sur son épaule, son souffle léger chatouillant sa mâchoire et ses cheveux verts foncés effleurant son cou. Constatant que la couverture qui couvrait le corps délié du jeune homme avait glissé, il la remonta précautionneusement sur le torse habillé d'un tee-shirt vert bouteille. Ses yeux bleu clair se posèrent sur le visage fin aux traits détendus, remarquant que les longs cils noirs qui bordaient les paupières closes ombraient délicatement les joues pâles.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de songer que la chevelure qu'il sentait dans son cou avait un contact doux et soyeux. Il avait été si étonné quand il avait repris conscience dans la maison de la Balance, le corps de son ami, évanoui, collé au sien. La perception de cette chaleur tout contre lui refit surface dans sa mémoire, accompagnée d'une légère odeur de pomme. Ce constat le troubla et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher inconsciemment de son voisin endormi en un geste protecteur. Shun avait bien failli perdre la vie pour sauver la sienne.

La fatigue se faisant sentir, ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa à nouveau glisser dans le sommeil, sa tête venant s'appuyer sur celle logée contre son épaule. Ikki,qui ne dormait que d'un œil, se redressa légèrement, posant un regard perçant sur son jeune frère et le chevalier du Cygne, ne manquant pas la position dans laquelle le duo sommeillait, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Le Phoenix fronça les sourcils. Son frère cadet et le chevalier blond s'étaient fortement rapprochés au cours des combats précédents, le russe allant même jusqu'à s'interposer entre Shun et lui quand il cherchait à s'accaparer l'armure d'Or, et s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, leur amitié s'était encore renforcée durant leur périple au sein des douze maisons du zodiaque.

Shun ouvrit doucement un œil, réveillé par les secousses de l'avion qui touchait enfin la piste d'atterrissage, répercutant les vibrations des roues qui prenaient contact avec le sol dans toute la cabine. Étonné de sentir un poids sur sa tête, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait du crâne de Hyôga, lui-même étant appuyé sur l'épaule de son ami. Entendant le rythme d'un souffle endormi, il décida de ne pas bouger tout de suite pour ne pas éveiller le dormeur à ses côtés qui semblait épuisé.

Le commentaire de Seiya lui revint en mémoire. Ainsi donc, Hyôga l'avait porté pendant qu'il était inconscient. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, il fut touché par le fait que son camarade ait pris soin de lui alors qu'il avait épuisé son propre cosmos pour le réchauffer et lui sauver la vie. Il se souvint du moment où il avait repris connaissance, le découvrant à ses côtés. Il avait été si soulagé de le voir, bien vivant et sur ses deux jambes. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers les sièges face à lui pour tomber sur le visage fermé et réprobateur de son frère aîné, qui le fixait sévèrement.

Il détourna timidement le regard, se sentant un peu gauche, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, alors qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. L'arrêt de l'avion sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, accompagné de la voix du pilote leur annonçant l'heure et la météo, mit heureusement fin à tout ça, provoquant un beau remue ménage. Il secoua légèrement le chevalier du Cygne calé contre lui qui ouvrit finalement un œil assoupi et ils se préparèrent à quitter l'avion.

Les chevaliers et leur déesse, accompagnés de leurs armures, débarquèrent pour s'engouffrer dans une limousine avec chauffeur qui les conduirait à la résidence avant que certains n'en repartent probablement. A part Andromède, les autres chevaliers ne vivaient pas en permanence dans le grand manoir. Le chevalier du Dragon rentrait régulièrement en Chine, tout comme le chevalier du Cygne en Russie. Pégase avait son propre appartement dans la même ville, et Phoenix disparaissait pour ne réapparaître qu'en cas de besoin, comme à son habitude.

Le chaud soleil de l'après-midi dardait ses rayons sur le grand jardin entourant la résidence Kido. Hyôga s'arrêta devant un magnifique massif de roses parfaitement entretenu, sûrement par le personnel qui s'occupait en continu de l'immense bâtisse de style victorien. Les fleurs blanches et rouges lui rappelèrent le combat qu'avait mené Andromède contre Aphrodite, qu'Ikki lui avait brièvement raconté. Les feuilles d'un vert brillant lui firent penser aux cheveux de Shun d'un vert aux reflets plus profonds.

Surpris par le chemin que prenaient ses réflexions, il leva inconsciemment la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami, visible de là où il se tenait. Ce dernier s'était retiré peu de temps après leur retour dans la pièce qu'il occupait , l'air épuisé malgré son somme durant le trajet. Hyôga s'était inquiété de la mine abattue de l'adolescent aux cheveux de jade. D'entre eux tous, le chevalier propriétaire des chaînes nébulaires était le plus pacifiste et celui qui détestait le plus combattre, n'abattant ses ennemis qu'en dernier recours. Et des ennemis, lors de cette bataille, ils avaient dû en affronter et en vaincre en très grand nombre.

C'était d'ailleurs l'un des aspects de la personnalité de son ami qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Cela conférait une aura de pureté et de bonté particulière à ce chevalier au grand cœur. La constellation d'Andromède lui allait particulièrement bien, le sens du sacrifice de la jeune fille semblait attaché à son armure et le jeune homme qui la portait était prêt à se sacrifier pour autrui. Le chevalier du Cygne prit la direction de la résidence, soudainement soucieux de savoir si Shun allait bien.

Arrivé dans le hall, il croisa Seiya, plein d'un entrain énergique, qui lui lança joyeusement :

- Je vais m'entraîner, ils ont reçu du nouveau matériel au Centre, je vais l'essayer. Dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre si vous voulez en profiter, parce que je risque de tout casser.

Hyôga lui sourit et promit qu'ils le rejoindraient probablement un peu plus tard. Par la porte ouverte du salon, le blond aperçut Shiryû plongé dans un livre; Ikki ayant disparu dès qu'ils étaient descendus du jet, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire, comme toujours.

- Seiya est parti s'entraîner au Centre de Recherches Graad, dit Hyôga au chevalier du dragon. Tu sais où est Shun ?

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Je suppose qu'il doit être dans sa chambre, répondit calmement le brun sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

- Je vois. Merci.

Le jeune homme blond quitta le salon, où il venait d'entrer et monta les imposants escaliers en direction de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de son ami. Cet étage était entièrement réservé aux chevaliers, les pièces qu'ils occupaient quand ils étaient là, situées les unes à côtés des autres, ressemblant plus à des mini suites d'hôtels luxueux qu'à des chambres. Empruntant le couloir recouvert de moquette bleue ciel, il se dirigea vers la porte, semblable aux neuf autres réparties de chaque côté du pallier, derrière laquelle se trouvait peut être celui qu'il cherchait.

Shun était allongé sur son lit pas même défait. Couché sur le flanc, face à la pièce silencieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette bataille qu'ils venaient de traverser. Lui qui détestait tant se battre avait dû s'y résoudre. Il sentait encore les éclaboussures du sang si rouge de ses adversaires sur lui. Il détestait se battre. Il détestait vraiment ça... Ôter la vie, blesser... Valaient-ils mieux que leurs ennemis qu'ils avaient si durement combattus ?

Il croyait en la cause qu'ils défendaient, protéger Athéna, au péril de leurs vies s'il le fallait, mais cela impliquait tant de violence. Cette fois, ils avaient affronté des chevaliers qui auraient dû être leurs alliés, être de leur côté puisqu'ils appartenaient au Sanctuaire. Il avait tout tenté et fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour ne pas avoir à tuer ses opposants et pour faire cesser les combats sans effusions de sang, mais en vain. Des perles cristallines coulèrent, peu à peu, silencieusement, de ses lagons vert. Il se sentait si mal et si vil d'avoir répandu tout ce sang.

Hyôga frappa au battant de bois, appelant son compagnon d'armes. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, il se décida tout de même à entrer par acquis de conscience. Poussant la porte, il pénétra dans le petit salon privé, meublé avec simplicité et sobriété. Ne voyant personne et n'entendant aucun bruit, il poursuivit plus loin son exploration et s'approcha de l'unique autre porte de la pièce.

La main sur la poignée ronde en laiton rutilant, il hésita longuement à entrer. Au moment où il se détournait, finalement décidé à repartir, un reniflement discret lui parvint à travers le rectangle de bois richement sculpté. Se figeant, il tendit l'oreille cherchant à capter d'autres sons, pensant avoir imaginé le petit bruit précédemment entendu. Un sanglot étranglé retentit faiblement, le décidant finalement à pénétrer dans la chambre de son ami.

Le délicat visage de Shun était posé sur son bras replié, des larmes se frayant un chemin le long de ses yeux grands ouverts. Hyôga perçut tant de tristesse et de détresse dans ce regard éploré qu'il se précipita vers le lit.

- Shun ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu pleures ? dit-il inquiet.

Andromède leva ses orbes couleur émeraude vers son camarade avant de les fermer et de les frotter vigoureusement tout en se redressant mollement sur le matelas.

L'adolescent blond s'assit sur la couche confortable et posa une main apaisante sur l'une des épaules tremblotantes.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda t-il doucement.

Shun hocha lentement la tête et souffla :

- Si, si. C'est juste que... tous ces combats, toute cette violence... Je n'aime pas ça.

Le chevalier du Cygne le prit d'autorité dans ses bras, sentant que la digue que son camarade tentait d'élever pour atténuer ses émotions et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, n'était pas assez solide pour faire taire ses pleurs.

- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça. Mais nous sommes des chevaliers, il est de notre devoir de protéger Athéna, quels que soient les obstacles.

- … C'était des chevaliers d'Athéna, eux aussi... souffla le manipulateur de la chaîne nébulaire.

- Je sais. Mais ils s'étaient laissés emporter par la folie du Grand Pope. Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait.

- J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi et avoir autant de conviction, chuchota son interlocuteur d'une voix brisée, niché dans l'étreinte protectrice.

- Tu es déjà très fort, bien plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. C'est ton cœur qui te rend si fort, répondit Hyôga sur le même ton, en resserrant le corps frêle et délicat de son camarade contre lui.

Les sanglots du jeune homme reprirent, ses larmes mouillant le tee-shirt bleu de celui qui lui offrait un soutien amical. Les paumes chaudes du chevalier des glaces caressèrent le dos frémissant du plus jeune, le laissant déverser son chagrin sur son épaule.

Hyôga effleura la chevelure de jade de Shun, la tête d'Andromède reposant à présent sur ses genoux. Vaincu par son chagrin, ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir, son souffle léger faisant se soulever doucement ses flancs alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur son lit. Ses yeux aigue-marine se posèrent sur les traits fins et gracieux de son ami. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce curieux sentiment qui l'avait saisi en voyant la détresse de celui qui avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

C'était très étrange, cette envie de le protéger, de le serrer plus fort contre lui. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ça, pour personne. Le voir pleurer lui avait crevé le cœur, et il n'avait alors eu qu'un seul désir : lui rendre le sourire. Il avait l'air si fragile, même en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il souhaitait le défendre contre tous les dangers qu'il pourrait croiser sur sa route, pour que jamais plus il ne pleure. Même s'il avait voué sa vie à Athéna, il souhaitait également préserver ce camarade qu'il admirait, d'un naturel calme et posé,si empreint de compassion.

**~oOo~**

_Après le combat contre Asgard et juste avant celui de Poséidon. _

La forteresse d'Asgard était balayée par un violent blizzard, les fenêtres se couvrant de neige et de givre. A l'intérieur l'ambiance n'était guère plus chaleureuse, les Princesses Hilda et Flamme tentaient de remonter le moral en berne de leurs invités imprévus. Seiya enrageait : Poséidon avait enlevé Athéna juste sous leurs yeux et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Ils avaient cherché partout la moindre trace qui aurait pu leur permettre de retrouver Saori, mais en vain. Leur seul espoir à présent était que Doko, le vieux maître de Shiryû, ait quelques informations sur le sanctuaire de l'empereur des mers, ou bien que Hyôga en trouve.

Debout devant l'une des baies vitrées, Shun fixait sans vraiment la voir la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le chevalier du Cygne, il savait que le froid n'était pas un problème pour son ami, mais il craignait qu'il ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Lors de leurs affrontements contre les chevaliers divins d'Odin, Hyôga avait valeureusement combattu contre ses adversaires, faisant tout pour récupérer les orbes bleues que portaient chacun d'entre eux.

Lors de son combat contre Sid, Shun avait appris que son compagnon d'armes avait été sérieusement blessé, et c'était la pensée du chevalier blond se battant au péril de sa vie qui l'avait aidé à se relever pour poursuivre l'affrontement. Avec Ikki, ils avaient finalement retrouvé Hyôga à bout de force dans la salle du trône. Et le chevalier d'Andromède n'avait pu se retenir de le protéger contre les dernier et plus puissants des chevaliers divins d'Odin, déployant sa chaîne nébulaire autour d'eux deux.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui, l'idée de perdre un ami lui était insupportable. Mais, quand il s'agissait de son camarade affilié à la constellation du Cygne, il en avait presque mal physiquement. Pourquoi le jeune russe avait-il autant d'importance pour lui ? Le souvenir de l'étreinte rassurante et apaisante que son ami lui avait donnée alors qu'il pleurait dans sa chambre peu après leur retour du sanctuaire lui revint, et il eut l'envie folle de voir tout de suite le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres, son souffle s'écrasant sur le carreau gelé en un halo de buée. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Hyôga...

La simple pensée que son ami soit en danger lui serrait le cœur. Posant une paume sur la vitre froide, il fit une prière silencieuse pour que celui-ci revienne sain et sauf. Mais le temps pressait, et Seiya et lui partirent pour le royaume de Poséidon sans attendre le retour de leurs trois compagnons d'armes. Le chevalier d'Andromède espéra que ceux-ci les rejoindraient rapidement, et que les batailles qui les attendaient ne seraient pas trop éprouvantes, même s'il en doutait.

**~oOo~**

_Après le combat contre Poséidon. _

Ils furent projetés sur le sol pavé du sanctuaire, toussant et crachant l'eau qui avait menacé d'encombrer leurs poumons. A quatre pattes sur le sol, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque et leur déesse se rendirent peu à peu compte qu'ils étaient revenus en Grèce. Seiya s'affala sur ses fesses, reprenant son souffle, ahuri. Saori s'assura d'un regard que tous ses fidèles combattants étaient bien là avant de se redresser et de tordre entre ses mains le bas de sa robe imbibée d'eau.

Le Dragon s'assit à son tour sur le sol, épuisé par les combats retentissants qu'ils avaient menés. Hyôga toussa encore un peu, tournant la tête sur le côté pour voir Shun appeler désespérément son frère, tendant une main vers lui pendant que ce dernier disparaissait déjà. Des perles cristallines se mêlèrent aux sillons d'eau salée qui dégoulinaient sur le visage fin et pâle marqué d'égratignures.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jade frappa son poing serré sur le sol, blessé de se sentir encore une fois abandonné. Secoué par la violence des affrontements qu'ils venaient de mener dans le royaume de Poséidon et la nouvelle défection d'Ikki, il chercha rapidement des yeux ses autres compagnons et la jeune femme qu'ils avaient la lourde charge de protéger.

- Hyôga ! Ton visage ! Tu saignes !

N'écoutant que son instinct, Shun se précipita aux côté du jeune russe. Il fut choqué, en écartant les mèches de cheveux blonds, de trouver l'une des orbites, d'habitude ornées de pupilles aussi bleues que les glacier, vide, la plaie saignant abondamment. La blessure à l'œil gauche de son ami semblait grave et continua à déverser des larmes d'un rouge vermeil. Hyôga posa vivement une main sur la mutilation qu'il s'était lui-même infligé, voulant épargner à son ami cette vision sanguinolente.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va cicatriser rapidement.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'enquit le plus jeune, écartant d'autorité la main qui cachait l'orbite énucléé pour mieux voir.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait... Une dette à régler envers un vieil ami... ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fait même pas mal, rassura le cygne, devenu borgne.

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, Shun déchira le bas de son t-shirt et confectionna un bandage de fortune au blond, l'aidant ensuite à se relever.

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Hyôga et Shiryû ont besoin de soins de toute urgence, lança t-il à la cantonade, son inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Seiya soutint son ami aux longs cheveux noirs et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Amenons les à Mû, il leur donnera les premiers soins, ensuite nous rentrerons au Japon, décida la jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets, serrant son sceptre dans sa main.

Les cinq adolescents prirent donc le chemin de la maison du Bélier où le chevalier d'Or les soigna. En entendant que Hyôga ne retrouverait jamais son œil perdu, le chevalier d'Andromède ne put retenir une larme. Avec un sourire, le blond essuya la perle cristalline et lui assura d'une voix douce que ce n'était pas grave.

- Au pire, il pourra y mettre un œil de verre, s'exclama le chevalier Pégase pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le soleil baignait la résidence victorienne de sa chaude lumière, les chevaliers après une longue convalescence pour certains d'entre eux, profitaient de la quiétude de la journée. Ils entouraient Saori autour d'une table dressée pour l'heure du thé sous la véranda de la petite maisonnette nichée dans les bois que la jeune fille adorait. Ils savouraient la boisson accompagnée de petits gâteaux, les pépiements des oiseaux dans les branches alentours s'ajoutant à la rumeur de leurs conversations amicales. Les clameurs des combats qu'ils avaient menés pour sauver le monde et leur déesse s'atténuaient dans leurs mémoires alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés.

Après le dîner, les quatre jeunes se préparèrent à sortir, cette fois sans leur déesse. Une banale soirée entre amis leur ferait le plus grand bien après tant d'affrontements. Hyôga descendit les grands escaliers du hall de la résidence Kido, rejoignant Seiya et Shiryû qui étaient déjà près de la porte d'entrée massive. Un bruit de pas pressés le fit se retourner. Arrivant en courant derrière lui, Shun dévala les marches, se hâtant pour les rejoindre, bien conscient d'être le dernier. L'oeil aigue-marine du Cygne s'agrandit en voyant le chevalier Andromède trébucher et basculer brusquement en avant, perdant l'équilibre.

Il remonta quatre à quatre les marches qu'il avait précédemment descendues, obnubilé par l'idée d'empêcher son camarade de tomber et de se briser le cou sur les larges degrés de marbre. Ils venaient de se remettre de leurs blessures récoltées lors de leurs diverses confrontations au royaume d'Asgard et dans le temple de Poséidon. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en faire de nouvelles, surtout pas à cause d'une stupide chute dans l'imposant escalier luxueux, et surtout pas Shun.

Shun se sentit déséquilibré. Dans sa précipitation, son pied venait de bêtement glisser sur le rebord de l'une des marches rutilante. Emporté par son élan, il se rendit compte qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rattraper. Ses orbes émeraudes accrochèrent la silhouette de Hyôga en contre bas. Il se prépara mentalement à une chute douloureuse, fermant les yeux et propulsant ses avant-bras devant lui pour se protéger. Le temps sembla passer au ralenti, suspendant sa course alors que le chevalier basculait définitivement dans le vide.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas de la souffrance qu'il ressentit. Un corps fort et chaud le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe rudement sur la pierre veinée d'albâtre des escaliers. Une sensation douce et légèrement humide sur ses lèvres lui fit ouvrir les yeux, tombant sur le visage proche, très proche de son sauveur blond. Ce fut en voyant les rougeurs et l'air surpris de Hyôga que l'adolescent réalisa que ce qu'il sentait sur sa bouche n'était rien d'autre que les lèvres chaudes et douces du chevalier du Cygne.

Hyôga reçut dans ses bras le corps délié de son compagnon d'armes, assurant ses appuis pour ne pas basculer avec lui en arrière. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que propulsé par son élan, le visage de Shun se collerait au sien, et surtout que son léger recul pour éviter qu'ils ne se cognent mutuellement la tête ferait en sorte que se soient leurs bouches qui se rencontrent. Les lèvres du jeune homme à la chevelure de jade, fines et éthérées, atterrirent sur les siennes, le faisant rougir instantanément.

Shun reprit pied sur la marche et se détacha lentement de son camarade toujours figé. Il porta inconsciemment le bout de ses doigts à sa lèvre inférieure, troublé par le contact pourtant léger et bref mais dont il sentait encore la sensation fantomatique. Le chevalier des glaces fut le premier à parler, sa voix suave résonnant dans le hall :

- Fais attention. Tu te remets tout juste de tes blessures.

- Oui. Merci, murmura le plus jeune.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On vous attend nous !

L'exclamation pleine de reproches du chevalier Pégase poussa les deux jeunes gens à descendre rapidement le reste de l'imposant escalier pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ils sortirent de la maison puis montèrent en voiture, prenant la direction du centre ville. Seiya entretint la conversation, Shiryû et Shun participant gaiement, seul Hyôga resta étrangement silencieux, attisant sans le savoir la curiosité de son ami aux longs cheveux bruns.

Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés sur des banquettes autour d'une table, chacun une consommation rafraîchissante posée devant eux. L'ambiance chaleureuse et animée du bar où ils s'étaient arrêtés les faisait se sentir normaux. Les bruits alentours n'étaient pas assez forts pour gêner leurs conversations, les quatre amis discutant de tout et de rien comme tous les autres jeunes présents dans l'établissement.

Une jeune fille rousse vint à leur table proposer à Seiya de danser avec elle sur la musique entraînante que diffusaient les hauts parleurs dispersés dans la salle. Un peu embarrassé, le jeune homme chercha à refuser sans offusquer la demoiselle. Mais ses amis le poussèrent littéralement dans les bras de la rouquine, se moquant gentiment de ses capacités à danser sans écraser les pieds de sa cavalière.

Amusés, ils observèrent le couple bouger en rythme, le chevalier aux cheveux châtains ayant visiblement quelques difficultés à suivre le tempo sur la petite piste de danse aménagée au centre des tables. Shun, voyant que leurs verres étaient vides, se proposa pour aller au bar chercher de nouvelles consommations, prenant les commandes des deux autres. Dès que le chevalier d'Andromède eut le dos tourné, le Dragon aux longs cheveux noirs posa un regard inquisiteur sur son vis-à-vis et demanda posément :

- Que se passe t-il entre Shun et toi ?

- Entre Shun et moi ? Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Vraiment ? Je vous trouve pourtant très proches tous les deux ces derniers temps. Par contre, depuis qu'on a quitté la résidence, j'ai l'impression que vous vous évitez. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas plus proche de Shun que je ne le suis de toi ou de Seiya, vous êtes tous mes amis, mes frères d'armes.

Mais l'air gêné qui s'étala sur le visage du blond démentit ses propos convainquant, faisant rire doucement le brun.

- Je te trouve pourtant bien protecteur avec lui, beaucoup plus qu'avec Seiya ou moi, ajouta t-il.

- C'est normal ! Il déteste la violence, et Ikki file tout le temps à l'anglaise, n'apparaissant que quand il a besoin de lui. C'est dur pour Shun tout ça, rétorqua Hyôga, piqué au vif.

- Donc, tu joues le grand frère de substitution ? s'enquit Shiryû.

- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Shun et moi n'avons pas ce genre de rapports ! protesta énergiquement le Cygne. Et puis, je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer son frère aîné.

- Mais, tu voudrais le remplacer ?

- Non ! C'est juste que... qu'il est le plus fragile que nous quatre, et... je n'aime pas le voir pleurer. C'est difficile pour lui toutes ces batailles. Je voudrais juste le protéger, le voir sourire. C'est... j'en sais rien. C'est... difficile à expliquer. Shun est beaucoup plus sensible que nous.

L'adolescent au dos tatoué rit doucement avant de résumer sa pensée :

- En fait... Tu es amoureux.

L'œil bleu glacier s'écarquilla sous le choc, fixant celui qui venait d'asséner une vérité qu'il n'avait pas su voir jusque là. Mais Hyôga n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour admettre que son vis-à-vis était dans le vrai. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de souffler :

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Devant l'embarras et le désarroi de son camarade, le brun se fit rassurant :

- Non, c'est juste que je suis observateur et que je vous connais bien. Après tout, nous avons grandi ensemble.

Les lèvres pleines du chevalier des glaces furent mordillées nerveusement avant que celui-ci ne reprenne :

- On est tous les deux des hommes. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal ce que je ressens, mais... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Plongeant son regard noir dans l'unique iris aigue-marine de son ami d'enfance, Shiryû lui dit :

- L'amour est notre plus grande force. Quand nous combattons au nom d'Athéna, nous le faisons avec notre cœur, et c'est ça qui compte. Athéna a eu bien des réincarnations au fil des siècles, et jamais son apparence n'a eu la moindre importance pour le cœur de ses chevaliers. C'est la même chose pour la personne qu'on aime.

Les mains de Shun tremblèrent légèrement, faisant s'entrechoquer les consommations qu'il tenait. Il n'osa plus faire un pas de plus et s'approcher de la table. Ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas vu s'avancer, revenant du bar, dans le dos de Shiryû. L'air préoccupé de Hyôga l'avait inquiété. Et, quand les paroles qu'ils échangeaient lui étaient parvenues, il s'était stoppé net. Il n'avait pas entendu le début de la discussion, mais de ce qu'il en comprenait : Hyôga était amoureux.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal à cette idée ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir à la pensée que son ami aime quelqu'un de tout son cœur ? Le fait que ce soit un garçon qui ait droit à l'affection du Cygne ne le blessait que plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut un souhait égoïste : Celui que le garçon qui comptait tant aux yeux de son camarade ne lui rende pas ses sentiments.

Cette pensée l'horrifia et il se détesta de l'avoir formulée. Quel ami était-il donc ?

Il ne voulait pas voir son compagnon d'armes malheureux, il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Oui, mais... Shun réalisa soudain qu'il était jaloux, qu'il voulait garder Hyôga à ses côtés, pour profiter encore de sa gentillesse, de ses attentions, sans que personne ne se mette entre eux. La voix de Shiryû prononçant son prénom le tira de ses réflexions.

- Shun a de la chance que ton cœur l'ait choisi.

La vague de soulagement qui le submergea faillit lui faire lâcher les boissons qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Hyôga... l'aimait... lui... lui, et pas un autre. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tant l'émotion fut grande, et un sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres délicates. L'exclamation outragée de Seiya se rasseyant à côté du blond et trouvant son verre vide le tira de son immobilité. Son arrivée avec les verres fut bruyamment saluée par le chevalier au tee-shirt rouge et au pantalon blanc, qui but sa bière d'un trait .

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jade s'assit sur la banquette à côté du brun tatoué et but sa limonade à petites gorgées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des trois autres. Seiya se plaignit d'avoir dû danser jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, ce qui fit bien rire les deux autres. Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent le visage aux traits racés du chevalier du Cygne juste en face de lui, s'attardant sur les lèvres pleines qu'il savait douces et chaudes. Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour son ami ?

Il tourna doucement son verre entre ses doigts, laissant ses réflexions dériver autour de cette question. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, ça c'était une certitude. Le voir mourir sous ses yeux lui était insupportable, l'idée même qu'il soit blessé lui était difficile. Il voulait le protéger, il l'avait déjà fait et il le referait sans la moindre hésitation. Quand il était venu le voir dans sa chambre après la bataille du sanctuaire et qu'il l'avait consolé, il avait été si bien blotti dans ses bras.

Et plus tôt dans la soirée quand leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées... il avait eu une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme si des papillons s'y agitaient. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hyôga n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait envers son frère ou ses autres compagnons d'armes. Ils étaient plus... forts. Le regard bleu glacier de l'objet de ses pensées croisa le sien et Shun comprit. Il l'aimait lui aussi, de la même façon... Ce constat amena un peu de rose sur ses joues et il baissa légèrement la tête, gêné. Et maintenant ? Il en faisait quoi de tout ça...

Le paiement de l'addition sonna la fin de l'intermède de détente. Seiya proposa d'aller dans un autre bar, mais sa proposition ne reçut pas l'enthousiasme des trois autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'établissement, trouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit et le ciel étoilé quand ils débouchèrent dans la rue. Shiryû et Pégase ouvrirent nonchalamment la marche pour rejoindre la voiture, par un étrange hasard, Shun et Hyôga laissés derrière. Les deux chevaliers avançaient, Pégase conversant avec le Dragon de choses et d'autres, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Marchant tranquillement côte à côte, leurs bras suivant le rythme de leurs pas, les deux autres garçons profitèrent de l'ambiance des rues animées. Leurs mains se frôlèrent une première fois, provoquant un léger frisson chez le plus jeune. Hyôga appréciait ce petit moment de solitude avec celui qui lui avait volé son cœur, leurs amis ayant une bonne avance sur eux. Surpris, il sentit sa main être timidement saisie par de longs doigts fins.

Tournant la tête, il posa un regard curieux et étonné sur Shun qui le fixa d'un air intimidé. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes glissa sa main sur la nuque cachée par la chevelure blonde et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres délicates sur celles de son ami en un affleurement léger. D'abord stupéfait, Hyôga ne réagit pas. Mais quand il sentit la bouche de celui qu'il aimait s'éloigner de la sienne, il posa une main sur sa joue pâle et lui rendit un baiser tout aussi chaste et doux, fermant son œil pour mieux sentir les exquises sensations que cela déclenchait en lui.

Ils se séparèrent le cœur battant, avant d'entremêler discrètement leurs doigts, le sourire éclatant de Shun rassura le chevalier des glaces et il resserra sa prise sur la main fine du manipulateur de la chaîne nébulaire. Main dans la main, ils reprirent leur route, leurs pas résonant à l'unisson sur le pavé du trottoir. Leurs cœurs battaient étrangement plus vite, tout en étant plus légers. Quand ils rejoignirent leurs amis, Shriyû posa un regard amusé sur leurs mains jointes alors que Seiya, ne remarquant rien, les pressait de se dépêcher un peu parce qu'on attendait plus qu'eux.

De retour à la résidence Kido les quatre garçons montèrent rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. A l'étage qui leur était réservé, Shiryû et Seiya prirent congé des deux autres et se dirigèrent vers la gauche les laissant aller ensemble dans la direction opposée à la leur. Shun et Hyôga avancèrent dans le couloir, ils se firent finalement face sur le seuil de leurs chambres respectives, aucun des deux ne sachant trop comment se quitter, quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

Un peu gêné, Shun fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Bonne nuit.

- Oui. Toi aussi, souffla le blond sans pour autant lâcher la main de son amoureux.

Lentement, Hyôga pencha son visage sur celui aux traits fins du chevalier Andromède, jusqu'à frôler encore sa bouche si délicate. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jade franchit l'infime distance qui le séparait encore de celui auquel il tenait tant.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent quand leurs lèvres s'unirent doucement. La main libre du Cygne glissa dans la chevelure malachite de son vis-à-vis tandis que le bras gracile de Shun entourait les hanches étroites et couvertes d'un pantalon noir. Un léger frisson parcourut leurs corps quand leurs bouches bougèrent à l'unisson. Elles s'absorbèrent l'une l'autre, se touchèrent, se rencontrèrent, se découvrirent, se séparèrent, pour mieux se retrouver.

Leurs langues se frôlèrent timidement, avant de glisser peu à peu l'une sur l'autre, puis de plus en plus intensément, dansant ensemble un ballet connu d'elles seules. Leurs souffles se précipitèrent et ils se rapprochèrent plus étroitement l'un de l'autre, la douce chaleur du corps de l'un se réverbérant dans celui de l'autre. C'était doux, fort, intense, et chaque découverte était encore plus tentante et addictive que la précédente.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement, les laissant étonnés par la fièvre ressentie, le souffle un peu court et les pommettes rougies. Ils s'entre-regardèrent les yeux brillants, perplexes, partagés entre le désir de recommencer et l'obligation de se quitter. Le chevalier du Cygne effleura tendrement la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis.

- On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, souffla t-il d'un ton raisonnable.

Le chevalier d'Andromède hocha silencieusement la tête, ses bras quittant peu à peu la taille qu'ils avaient entourée.

Hyôga déposa un ultime et chaste baiser sur les lèvres délicates, ses mains reprenant leur place le long de son corps.

- A demain, Shun. Dors bien, souffla t-il.

- Toi aussi, murmura son interlocuteur tout en baissant les yeux.

Ils disparurent tous deux dans leurs chambres respectives qui se faisaient face, leurs gestes lents, caressant l'un comme l'autre le secret espoir d'être finalement retenu. Mais, il n'en fut rien.

Hyôga entra dans la pièce silencieuse, allumant les lumières sur son passage. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et enfiler une tenue plus confortable pour dormir. Ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure, contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. Il essuya son visage en soupirant, et quitta la pièce pour aller s'allonger dans son lit. Se couchant sur le dos, il croisa ses mains sous sa nuque blonde et fixa d'un regard absent le plafond.

Sentir les doigts fins de Shun se glisser timidement dans sa main et ses lèvres délicates se poser sur les siennes l'avait surpris et comblé. Pourquoi Andromède avait-il pris une telle initiative, franchissant si aisément les barrières de leur amitié ? Son ami, plus si ami que ça, n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui, il était bien trop respectueux pour ça. S'il l'avait embrassé, c'était bien parce qu'il ressentait une affection plus forte que de la simple camaraderie pour lui. Un sourire idiot barra son visage à cette pensée, Hyôga était si heureux de savoir que son amour était probablement réciproque. Ce fut sur ce doux constat qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur.

Shun referma la porte d'une main presque tremblante et s'y adossa, respirant profondément pour récupérer son souffle. Tant d'émotions s'agitaient en lui. Il avait embrassé Hyôga, ils s'étaient tenus la main et encore tout à l'heure ils s'étaient embrassés. Les sensations grisantes refluèrent peu à peu le laissant dans l'expectative. Il se reprit et entra dans sa chambre, récupérant son pyjama en pilou vert sombre qu'il avait glissé sous son oreiller le matin même. Enfilant le vêtement de nuit, ses pensées tournoyèrent autour de celui qu'il espérait être son petit ami.

Que se passerait-il demain ? Étaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Comment réagirait Ikki s'il l'apprenait ? Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, glissant sa main dans la sienne et effleurant ses lèvres. La conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Shyriû et lui l'avait rendu si jaloux puis si euphorique qu'il n'avait pas même réfléchi, suivant son instinct. Et si Hyôga changeait d'attitude envers lui ? Et si au final, ils restaient amis ? Peut-être même perdrait-il son amitié ? Ce fut le cœur serré d'angoisse qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Shun fut surpris d'entendre des coups discrets frappés à sa porte. Il finit de se débattre rapidement avec les bretelles de son pantalon qu'il réussit à mettre en place avant d'aller ouvrir. Il se figea sur le seuil, tombant sur le visage souriant du chevalier du Cygne.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? On descend déjeuner ? lui lança ce dernier.

- Bonjour, euh oui bien merci, oui j'arrive, répondit-il encore sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Ils rallièrent en silence l'imposante salle à manger, dressée par les domestiques, permettant à chacun de se lever à son rythme et de vaquer à ses occupations comme bon lui semblait. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de la grande table, un malaise palpable entre eux, aucun d'eux ne sachant vraiment comment se comporter dans cette situation. Shun tritura nerveusement sa serviette, picorant plus que mangeant les mets pourtant délicieux. Quand à Hyôga, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier le regard à chaque fois qu'il croisait celui de son compagnon, gêné.

Déçu et tendu, Shun refusa du bout des lèvres la proposition du chevalier du Cygne d'aller s'entraîner à la fin de leur collation et de tester le nouveau matériel dont avait parlé Seiya quelques jours plus tôt. Dépité, Hyôga n'insista pas. Ils se séparèrent gauchement dans le hall, le jeune homme blond s'apprêtant à quitter la résidence pour le Centre de Recherches qui abritait la salle d'entraînement, Shun prenant la direction du salon d'un air abattu.

Devant la mine blessée du chevalier à l'armure rose qu'il avait entraperçue, le jeune homme blond rebroussa chemin alors qu'il se préparait à sortir et entra à son tour dans le salon. Celui qui était si cher à son cœur était debout devant l'une des grande fenêtre du salon qui offrait une vue plongeante sur le jardin. Ses mains fines étaient posées sur ses avant bras, les rayons du soleil redessinant sa silhouette en contre jour.

Il le trouva beau, les faisceaux de lumière ravivant la brillance du vert de jade de ses cheveux et enluminant sa peau pâle d'éclats parcellaires chatoyants. Le chevalier habitué aux grands froids se rapprocha de Shun qui, absorbé par sa contemplation pensive, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Shun, ça ne va pas ? dit Hyôga tout en posant une main sur l'une des épaules recouverte par l'inconditionnel t-shirt vert foncé.

Le regard couleur émeraude de son compagnon plongea dans son oeil aux reflets de banquise, le désarroi clairement visible dans ses prunelles vives.

Le silence entre eux sembla durer une éternité avant que Shun ne rompe enfin le contact avec sa pupille et ne finisse par baisser la tête.

- Dis Hyôga... on... on en est où tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ? Est-ce qu'on est plus que ça ? Moins que ça ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je...

Une caresse sur sa joue pâle l'interrompit et fit relever la tête au jeune homme possesseur de l'armure rose.

Hyôga s'approcha tout doucement de cet être pour qui il éprouvait tant de choses. Il l'aimait, tout simplement, et il ne voulait pas le voir malheureux. Ils étaient des chevaliers fiers et courageux, capable de tout affronter, et Shun lui demandait des réponses qu'il se devait de lui donner. Il pencha la tête et glissa ses lèvres tout prêt de l'oreille de son compagnon d'armes. De toute façon, depuis que le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne en le réchauffant avec son cosmos, sa vie lui appartenait.

- Je t'aime, Shun, murmura t-il tout doucement.

Le chevalier d'Andromède ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente de la tendre confession. Hyôga l'aimait. Hyôga l'aimait lui, et il l'aimait plus qu'un ami. Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui. Même s'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Shiryû hier soir, il avait eu besoin qu'il le lui dise, qu'il lui confirme que ce qui s'était passé entre eux après n'était pas fortuit et que ça comptait. Ses paupières clignèrent, son regard s'embuant de larmes face au visage tendu vers lui, dans l'expectative.

Le jeune homme blond vit un immense sourire soulagé fleurir sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis alors que des perles cristallines se mettaient à couler sur les joues pâles. Celui à qui il venait de se confier en toute franchise se jeta soudain à son cou, ses bras se nouant autour de sa nuque. Par réflexe, Hyôga referma une étreinte solide autour de la taille élancée qu'il sentit contre lui.

- Je pensais que peut être... après hier soir... tu regrettais. On est des chevaliers avant tout et... mais... moi aussi, je... je t'aime... hoqueta Shun.

Andromède sentit le cercle des bras de son compagnon d'armes se resserrer autour de ses hanches, le maintenant collé au torse athlétique qu'il sentait sous le t-shirt bleu foncé. Il ne touchait plus le sol que sur la pointe de ses pieds, ses mains accrochées à la nuque blonde. Hyôga le regarda, un sourire touché sur son visage, avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent les siennes avec déférence et pudeur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jade répondit au doux baiser, se rapprochant plus encore du corps musclé de son amoureux. Leur échange fut lent et tendre, chacun profitant de l'instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, le blond essuya les traces de larmes sur les joues pâles de celui qui comptait tant pour lui. Le sourire éclatant de celui-ci lui réchauffa le cœur, glissant sa main dans celle plus fine de Shun, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la résidence pour profiter du soleil qui réchauffait l'atmosphère et savourer du temps passé ensemble, seuls tous les deux.

**~oOo~**

_Après le combat contre Hadès. _

Hyôga fronça les sourcils en voyant Shun monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans même lui avoir adressé un regard. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Royaume d'Hadès, son petit ami semblait le fuir, ne restant jamais seul avec lui, prétextant des obligations diverses et variées pour refuser toutes les sorties qu'il lui avait proposées. Était-il possible qu'Ikki ait découvert leur relation et ait interdit à Shun de la poursuivre ?

Ils avaient toujours été discrets, évitant d'étaler leurs sentiments devant leurs camarades. Seul Shiryû savait pour eux et il était d'une discrétion sans faille, sachant garder un secret mieux que personne. Ikki n'étant jamais avec eux en dehors des combats, il n'y avait donc que peu de chances qu'il ait découvert la teneur exacte de leurs rapports. Il traitait d'ailleurs bien assez son frère cadet de pleurnichard tout en étant très protecteur avec lui sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.

Le chevalier du Cygne soupira de dépit, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son compagnon et le silence de celui-ci ne l'aidait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Perplexe, il décida qu'il devait en avoir le cœur net. Et pour cela, il devait discuter seul à seul avec le premier concerné. Montant les escaliers de marbre du hall, il rallia la chambre de son amoureux, déterminé. Cependant, ses coups frappés à la porte et ses appels restèrent sans réponse.

Il entra sans y être invité, le silence des lieux ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Quand il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de celui qui représentait tant pour lui, il prononça encore ce prénom si cher à son cœur. Mais Shun ne lui répondait toujours pas, augmentant son inquiétude. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, craignant presque ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Son cœur rata un battement quand des sanglots discrets parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Shun était assis sur son lit, tripotant entre ses doigts le pendentif maudit en forme d'étoile à cinq branches. Il y tenait à ce collier, c'était un souvenir d'enfance, mais avec ce qui s'était passé au Royaume d'Hadès, il en avait aussi peur. Hadès avait pris possession de son corps, en un clin d'œil, comme s'il n'était rien, comme s'il n'existait plus, comme s'il était lui-même le Dieu des Enfers, son âme se désagrégeant sous la noirceur de l'auguste présence.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant le tira de ses pensées morbides. Redressant rapidement la tête, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer de ses yeux, se figeant en voyant Hyôga face à lui. Il s'écarta brutalement quand le blond tendit la main vers lui, son cœur se serra en apercevant la lueur blessée qui traversa l'unique œil aigue-marine de son petit ami. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais...

- Shun, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu me fuis depuis que nous sommes revenus des Enfers. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? C'est à cause d'Ikki ? demanda avec inquiétude le chevalier des Glaces.

- … Laisse-moi s'il-te-plait... hoqueta Andromède, plongeant sa tête entre ses bras croisés.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu veux... rompre ? souffla le Cygne.

Le chagrin nettement perceptible dans la voix grave de son amoureux brisa le cœur du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de répondre :

- … Je... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

- C'est en me fuyant que tu m'en fais. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu ne m'évites plus. Si tu... si tu ne m'aimes plus... ou si tu ne veux plus être avec moi... je préfère que tu me le dises. murmura le blond.

Les perles cristallines recommencèrent à couler sur les joues blêmes du manipulateur de la chaîne nébulaire.

- Non ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, mais... j'ai peur. Peur de te faire du mal. Peur de me perdre encore... Et qu'est-ce qui se passera à ce moment là si tu es avec moi... Je ne veux pas m'en prendre à toi... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je ne veux pas... disparaître.

Grimpant sur lit et se rapprochant de celui qu'il aimait, Hyôga posa une main douce sur celles jointes de Shun. Il commençait à comprendre, il avait entendu parler du fait qu'Hadès avait pris possession du corps de Shun lors de la bataille au sein du Royaume des Enfers. Seul le sang d'Athéna avait été capable de faire revenir l'âme du jeune homme possédé. Plongeant son œil dans les émeraudes brillantes de larmes de son petit ami, il lui sourit d'une manière rassurante.

- Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, Hadès est de nouveau enfermé dans son palais et il n'est pas prêt d'en ressortir. Et si tu te perds... je te ramènerai. Je t'empêcherai de disparaître. Et s'il le faut je te combattrai pour te retrouver.

- … Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... c'est comme si mon âme se désintégrait. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que ça m'arrive encore. Je le voyais agir avec mon corps sans rien pouvoir faire. Ikki aurait dû me tuer quand il en a eu l'occasion... Sans le sang d'Athéna, je ne serais jamais revenu... Hadès reviendra, d'une manière ou d'une autre... je le sens là... qui sommeille en moi. Il n'a pas disparu, il est toujours là... et tu ne pourras rien si ça m'arrive... m'affronter te coûtera la vie et ça... je ne peux pas...

Voyant la détresse de son compagnon d'armes, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds comme les blés prit le visage défait en coupe entre ses paumes, l'obligeant à le regarder. Une fois sûr d'avoir son entière attention, il entreprit de calmer les angoisses légitimes de celui que son cœur avait choisi.

- Hadès ne reviendra pas, jamais. Il a pris possession de toi parce que ton âme est pure. Mais maintenant c'est la seule qui reste, ton âme, la tienne, pas la sienne. Et ton âme est si belle que je ne crains rien à rester à tes côtés.

Soufflé par la conviction audible dans la voix du chevalier du Cygne, Shun se jeta dans ses bras, se blottissant contre le large torse rassurant couvert d'un tee-shirt bleu. Les bras puissants de Hyôga se refermèrent sur le corps frêle de son petit ami alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans la chevelure malachite, heureux de le sentir à nouveau tout contre lui. Laissant tomber son dos sur le matelas, il entraîna son amoureux avec lui sans cesser de caresser le dos frémissant à travers le haut vert.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, hoqueta le chevalier à l'armure rose.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais ne recommence plus, d'accord ? Quand quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi, souffla le blond en réponse.

Shun leva le visage, se redressant légèrement pour mieux voir les traits racés de celui qu'il chérissait tant.

- Promis.

Tendrement, Shun se pencha sur le visage de son bien-aimé et l'embrassa doucement, essayant de lui transmettre par ce biais toute la force de son amour. Les lèvres chaudes et pleines du jeune homme éborgné lui répondirent, épousant les siennes avec dévotion. Il glissa ses mains tout contre le torse de son amoureux, collant son corps au sien, se moulant contre lui avec ferveur. Les paumes brûlantes du chevalier du Cygne naviguaient sur son dos, allant de sa nuque à ses reins avec tendresse et respect.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, étendus sur le lit du chevalier Andromède, s'embrassant passionnément, se caressant chastement, puis discutant de choses et d'autres avant de finir par s'endormir. La tête aux cheveux de jade reposait sur le torse de Hyôga, leurs mains jointes sur le sternum du jeune homme, la lune baignant la chambre d'une lumière blafarde. Ouvrant son œil unique à un moment donné, le chevalier du Cygne défit rapidement la couverture soigneusement emprisonnée dans les draps et les en recouvrit, sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, se rendormant aussitôt après.

**~oOo~**

_Après la première attaque des anges démoniaques de Lucifer sur le sanctuaire (OAV)__**. **_

Shun cligna difficilement des yeux, découvrant le plafond blanc de la clinique Graad où ils étaient soignés suite à l'attaque des sbires de Lucifer. Ils avaient été surpris par les anges démoniaques qui les avaient laminés. Tournant la tête, il vit, sur le lit perpendiculaire au sien, Hyôga encore inconscient. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il se redressa inquiet pour son petit ami. La porte s'ouvrit et Shiryû entra en courant, réveillant Seiya au passage.

Le chevalier du Cygne ouvrit enfin les yeux au plus grand soulagement du chevalier à l'armure rose. La discussion commença entre les quatre chevaliers, Shiryû leur apprenant que Saori avait disparu. Les trois autres ne mirent pas longtemps à déduire qu'elle était partie se sacrifier sur l'autel de Lucifer pour sauver la terre, suite à l'odieux chantage de l'ange déchu. Les chevaliers décidèrent de se porter à son secours malgré leurs nombreuses blessures dont ils n'étaient pas encore remis.

Les combats commencèrent, Shiryû puis Shun et enfin Hyôga se sacrifiant et prenant en charge les sbires qui se présentaient sur leur route pour les empêcher d'avancer, chargeant Seiya de sauver la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Durant leurs combats respectifs, Shun et Hyôga se soutinrent mutuellement, s'appelant l'un l'autre, leurs prénoms criés par l'être aimé leur donnant le courage et la détermination d'aller au bout d'eux-mêmes.

Après avoir durement lutté, ils avaient vaincu une fois de plus les forces du mal qui menaçaient de détruire la terre et de prendre la vie de leur chère princesse. Mais cette bataille ne s'était pas menée sans récolter de nouvelles blessures et le prix de leur sang versé ainsi que celui de leurs adversaires. Ils durent se montrer sans merci envers les anges démoniaques qui s'opposèrent à eux. Ils n'avaient donc pas fait l'économie d'un nouveau séjour à la Clinique pour panser leurs multiples plaies.

Le médecin redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, laissant le temps à son jeune patient de se rhabiller. Shun remit rapidement en place ses bretelles sur ses épaules, assis sur la table d'auscultation, écoutant le rapport sur sa santé de l'homme en face de lui.

- Votre cheville gauche restera fragile durant encore un certain temps. Je vous conseille de vous ménager lors des prochains mois. Au cas où vous forceriez trop, n'hésitez pas à mettre de la glace dessus.

Alors que le médecin quittait la pièce, Hyôga vint s'asseoir au côté de son amoureux, et posa une main encore bandée sur les siennes.

- Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas mieux. Mais promets-moi de faire attention à ta cheville.

Shun sourit au blond de son cœur et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lui s'inquiétait plus de l'état de son homme qui avait encore le torse largement pansé, et l'épaule ornée d'un hématome violacé.

Hyôga ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en entendant le rire de son compagnon. L'attaque des enfants de l'orphelinat avait été menée à bien sur la personne du chevalier Pégase, l'ayant littéralement mis en déroute. Les garnements s'agglutinaient sur lui sous le regard de Shun et le sien, provoquant l'hilarité mutine du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Ils avaient profité de cette magnifique journée pour consacrer tous trois un peu de temps aux orphelins du Jardin d'enfants des Étoiles dont Seiya et sa sœur étaient eux-mêmes issus.

A la nuit tombée, ils avaient laissés leur ami sur le pas de la porte de son appartement, profitant de la tiédeur de la soirée pour se balader un peu tous les deux sur le port. Shun plongea son regard aux reflets malachites dans l'œil aigue-marine posé tendrement sur lui. Un sourire radieux s'étala sur ses traits, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés face à la nuée de bateaux amarrés dont les coques blanches luisaient dans les ombres mouvantes. Le ciel étoilé et silencieux fut le témoin d'un chaste baiser volé aux lèvres du Cygne.

Un frisson parcouru le corps frêle et délicat du plus jeune, le blond sourit doucement avant de l'étreindre pour le réchauffer, ne résistant pas à la tentation de nicher son nez dans les mèches soyeuses et de humer le léger parfum de pomme qui s'en dégageait. Avec un soupir de bien-être Shun se blottit contre le torse chaud et puissant de son petit ami, passant ses bras autour des hanches étroites vêtues d'un pantalon noir.

Le lendemain après-midi les quatre chevaliers étaient à l'entraînement au Centre Graad. Chacun d'entre eux sur un appareil différent développait sa force musculaire, son endurance et son éveil au cosmos. Un cri douloureux et le bruit d'une chute attira l'attention de tous vers un coin de la salle d'entraînement où l'un des appareils de musculation venait de produire un bruit métallique assourdissant. Affolé, Hyôga se précipita vers le chevalier d'Andromède, l'aidant à se relever, le scrutant du regard pour déceler la moindre trace de blessure.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien, lui répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux de jade. J'ai fait un faux mouvement et je suis tombé, il y a plus de peur que de mal.

Mais au moment où Shun reprenait appui sur ses pieds, un cri de souffrance lui échappa, Hyôga n'ayant que le temps de le rattraper contre lui avant qu'il ne chute à nouveau au sol.

- Shun ! s'exclama t-il.

- … ma cheville gauche..., siffla le blessé sous le coup de la douleur, claudiquant sur une jambe.

- Ne bouge pas, le docteur a dit que tu devais te ménager.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il souleva l'élu de son cœur dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse, et quitta la salle en prévenant les autres qu'il le ramenait à la résidence Kido.

- … Je peux marcher Hyôga, vraiment. Ce n'est pas grand chose, tenta Shun alors que Hyôga l'emportait vers la sortie du Centre et le parking où était la voiture qu'ils avaient utilisée pour venir.

- Tu vas aggraver ta blessure si tu marches, rétorqua fermement son compagnon, préoccupé.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, je t'assure, essaya encore le jeune homme, de plus en plus gêné par l'attitude de celui qui était si cher à son cœur, les gens qu'ils croisaient se retournant, étonnés, sur leur passage.

- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. J'aime beaucoup m'occuper de toi, sourit le blond en déposant son précieux fardeau sur le capot de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière.

Une fois la porte déverrouillée et ouverte, Hyôga se tourna vers son bien-aimé qui, les bras croisés sur le torse, boudait ouvertement. L'attitude de Shun fit légèrement rire le cygne qui l'embrassa chastement avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et l'installer sur le siège avant, coté passager. Alors qu'il se mettait lui-même au volant de la berline noire, il constata surpris :

- Tu n'as pas mis ta ceinture ?

Boudant toujours, son voisin lui rétorqua :

- Puisque tu sembles croire que je ne suis pas capable de faire les choses seul, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

Le rire franc et clair du chevalier des glaces résonna dans l'habitacle alors que le jeune homme se penchait sur le corps délicat de son amoureux et bouclait la ceinture de sécurité.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes, expliqua Hyôga devant le coup d'œil curieux de son petit ami.

Durant le trajet qui les ramena à la résidence, Shun tenta de convaincre Hyôga qu'il était avant tout un chevalier et que ce n'était pas à cause d'une entorse de rien du tout qu'il devait le traiter comme une princesse en détresse. Il ne s'appelait pas Saori ! Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son amoureux fut un nouvel éclat de rire ainsi que la constatation suivante : "En même temps, si tu t'appelais Saori, je ne t'aimerais pas autant". Ce qui le fit fortement rougir.

Arrivé devant la résidence Kido, le chevalier du Cygne stoppa la voiture devant l'entrée et en sortit rapidement. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et récupéra dans ses bras son précieux fardeau le portant toujours comme une princesse malgré leur conversation dans l'habitacle. Il pénétra dans la grande bâtisse et monta les imposants escaliers de marbre vers la chambre de son amoureux.

Dans la chambre, il déposa Shun sur le lit, et s'agenouilla devant le matelas. Il prit entre ses mains le pied incriminé. Déchaussant son amoureux, il lui massa la cheville, admirant la finesse de celle-ci et la délicatesse du pied gracile de son petit ami.

- Tu as de la pommade ? s'enquit-il.

- Dans la salle de bain... mais tu sais, je peux le faire tout seul.

- Je vais te faire un massage avec les mains glacées, il faut bien que mon statut de chevalier le chevalier des glaces soit utile de temps en temps à autre chose que se battre, rétorqua le blond en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sentant qu'il n'aurait encore une fois pas gain de cause, Shun se tut, laissant Hyôga aller fouiller dans sa salle de bain.

- Tu la ranges où ? demanda son amoureux attentionné depuis la pièce d'eau dont la porte était restée ouverte.

- Dans l'un des placards du haut à droite.

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ?

Le chevalier d'Andromède jeta un regard curieux à ce que le blond avait ramené en même temps que la pommade apaisante. Il s'agissait d'un pot blanc d'allure assez neutre. Shun observa l'objet avant de se souvenir de son utilité.

- Ah ! C'est de la vaseline.

- Je le vois bien, c'est marqué dessus, ma question se portait plutôt sur son usage... répliqua le chevalier du Cygne d'un ton dubitatif.

- Je m'en suis servi pour mon armure et les chaînes nébulaires, j'avais peur que le froid du royaume d'Asgard ne les ait abîmées.

- C'est vrai que la mienne supporte bien le froid. Du coup, je n'ai pas ce genre d'inquiétude.

L'adolescent abandonna l'objet de sa curiosité sur le matelas pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche première qui était de soulager la cheville de son compagnon. Déposant une noisette de crème apaisante dans ses mains qui luisirent d'un halo bleuté, il posa doucement ses doigts et ses paumes sur la peau pâle qui commençait déjà à enfler à vue d'œil. Shun retroussa obligeamment la jambe du pantalon qu'il portait jusque sur son mollet pour que son infirmier improvisé ne soit pas gêné par le tissu et ait plein accès à la zone douloureuse.

Quand les mains fraîches le touchèrent, le chevalier d'Andromède ne put réprimer un frisson et une petite exclamation surprise. La sensation de froid se répandit dans toute son articulation, vibrant sur sa peau nue et le pénétrant au moins jusqu'aux os, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Hyôga lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et commença à malaxer légèrement l'épiderme, faisant peu à peu pénétrer la crème.

Un souffle douloureux échappa à Shun. Même si son articulation le faisait souffrir un peu plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu admettre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir un froid aussi intense, concentré en un même endroit, et même si son amoureux faisait attention, la sensation était presque insoutenable. Finalement, il plaignait sincèrement les adversaires qui avaient eu à affronter le Chevalier du Cygne. Être victime d'un froid pareil, c'était à la limite du tolérable.

- Ouch... geignit-il tout en se mordillant les lèvres, son pied de plus en plus anesthésié.

- Je te fais mal ? s'enquit Hyôga, l'air soudain inquiet.

- C'est vraiment très froid...

- Désolé, mais ta cheville gonfle déjà. Ça va aller ?

- Oui...

Le jeune homme blond sourit et se concentra sur sa tâche, massant la cheville tuméfiée avec application et dévotion. Sentir la peau nue et douce de son petit ami sous ses paumes lui procurait d'étranges sensations. Son œil aigue-marine se posa sur le pied gracile qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à cette partie de l'anatomie de son bien-aimé et il le regrettait. Vraiment Shun avait de très beaux pieds, minces et déliés.

Doucement il remonta ses mains sur le mollet fin qui lui faisait face, glissant ses doigts sous le pantalon retroussé jusqu'à atteindre le genoux. Croisant le regard interrogatif du chevalier Andromède, il souffla.

- Je vérifie si tu ne t'es pas fait mal là aussi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux malachite hocha simplement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Les attentions de son compagnon lui provoquaient des papillons dans le ventre. Finalement être traité comme une princesse pouvait être bien agréable. Les paumes fraîches de son amoureux caressèrent son genoux doucement, le lui massant avec application.

- Hyôga, murmura t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent juste avant que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent tendrement, les doigts effilés du plus jeune se glissant dans les mèches blondes de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Ils se séparèrent lentement et le chevalier des glaces pencha la tête vers les pieds de son amoureux. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il déchaussa et découvrit complètement le pied droit jusque là délaissé et reprenant une noisette de crème, il y appliqua le même traitement qu'à son jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit le blessé.

- Je masse celle-là aussi... elle va être jalouse sinon, répondit le blond taquin.

Un soupir de bien-être franchit les lèvres minces du chevalier à l'armure rose quand le massage s'intensifia, les doigts agiles de son petit ami se réchauffaient au contact de son épiderme et le toucher de plus en plus marqué le faisait délicieusement frissonner. Il sentit les attouchements remonter le long de son mollet jusqu'à son genoux qui fut couvert d'attentions délicates, le halo glacial ayant disparu des paumes rugueuses.

- Tu t'assures que je n'ai pas mal ? demanda Shun, un brin amusé.

Le blond releva son visage vers lui et rétorqua sur le même ton :

- Tout à fait.

Hyôga se redressa légèrement pour aller embrasser l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes. Rapidement le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné, leurs langues dansant ensemble comme elles savaient si bien le faire, inconsciemment Shun écarta les jambes permettant ainsi à son petit ami de se faufiler entre elles pour se coller davantage à lui. Les doigts longs et fins du plus jeune se glissèrent dans les mèches blondes, sa bouche se fit plus avide, plus quémandeuse. Un violent frisson d'envie le parcourut quand il sentit les mains de celui que son cœur avait choisi glisser, caressantes, sur ses cuisses, ses hanches puis sa taille.

Toujours à genoux devant le lit, entre les jambes du chevalier d'Andromède, Hyôga se laissa griser par les délicieuses sensations que leur joute buccale déclenchait dans tout son être. Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que de tendres câlins, et même s'il avait envie de plus, jamais il ne forcerait son bien-aimé à faire ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire. Mais si celui-ci continuait à l'embrasser de cette façon, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir.

Timidement, Hyôga glissa ses doigts sous le tee-shirt vert de Shun, le tirant hors du pantalon blanc de son amour. Il frôla la peau douce de son compagnon, appréciant le velouté de l'épiderme laiteux autour du nombril. La chair de poule qu'il sentit naître sous ses doigts le fit sourire dans le baiser enflammé et langoureux qu'ils échangeaient. Le corps frêle et délicat du chevalier Andromède épousa le sien, son ventre venant se mouler sur ses pectoraux alors que ses doigts glissaient à présent sur les flancs frémissants.

Un gémissement brûlant s'échappa des lèvres de Shun, son bassin franchissant la courte distance qui le séparait des abdominaux tendus contre lui. Les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre accentuèrent leur danse folle. Sa langue était diaboliquement enroulée autour de sa jumelle, jouant dans sa bouche. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser mais la fièvre qu'il sentait monter en lui était de plus en plus intense. La caresse des phalanges qui étaient du coup loin d'être froides sur ses côtes lui donna envie à lui aussi de toucher Hyôga.

Le chevalier né sous le signe de la Vierge ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il était certain d'avoir les joues rouges. Il s'obligea à délaisser la bouche de son amoureux et à se détacher de lui. Il n'était plus si sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment tant ses pensées était devenues cotonneuses sous les émotions étranges qui le parcouraient. Il plongea ses orbes brillants dans l'œil unique couleur aigue-marine, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

Quand Shun se détacha de lui, le possesseur de l'attaque du tonnerre de l'aube se dit qu'il avait été trop loin, celui qui lui était si précieux arborant une expression perplexe. Son partenaire semblait réfléchir, pensif et hésitant. Puis les disques malachites se firent soudain déterminés. Le jeune adolescent le vit avec surprise se pencher vers lui et attraper d'un geste le bas de son tee-shirt bleu marine et tirer dessus, le faisant passer par dessus sa tête quand il leva obligeamment les bras.

Les mains fines se posèrent sur ses épaules nues, les lui caressant avec douceur, avant de plonger dans son dos. Elles redessinèrent ses muscles saillants, naviguant sur ses omoplates et le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Troublé, il fixa sans mot dire le visage décidé de son petit ami, ses mains ayant retrouvées leur place sur la taille de ce dernier. Un soupir lui échappa quand l'élu de son cœur se pencha pour que ses paumes atteignent le creux de ses reins.

- … Shun... souffla t-il.

- Moi aussi, j'avais envie de sentir ta peau sous mes mains... murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux de jade, en rougissant d'un tel aveu.

Une lueur de désir traversa l'iris bleu avant que les lèvres pleines ne retrouvent leurs jumelles plus minces qui les accueillirent avec émoi pour entamer un ballet incandescent. Les caresses des mains pâles reprirent sur le canevas de cicatrices récoltées au cours des batailles pour sauver la vie d'Athéna, vestiges de souvenirs qu'il aimerait effacer.

Le chevalier né sous le signe du Verseau reprit son exploration manuelle des flancs de son bien-aimé, frustré de ne pouvoir y avoir libre accès à cause du haut vert qui les recouvrait toujours. Abandonnant l'épiderme délicat, il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qui comptait tant pour lui et fit lentement glisser une bretelle sur le bras finement musclé. Leurs bouches se séparèrent de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour que leurs regards se soudent l'un à l'autre.

Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres du disciple de Camus et il chuchota d'un ton tendrement taquin :

- Elles me gênent...

Le léger rire de son petit ami retentit, son souffle allant s'écraser sur sa figure aux traits racés levée vers lui. La première bretelle tomba avec une lenteur toute calculée, sa consœur suivant le même chemin, le désir crépitant dans leurs prunelles devenues inséparables.

Ils allaient le faire ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Shun en avait envie... terriblement envie même... Même s'ils étaient deux hommes, deux chevaliers, deux combattants... Il avait déjà une vague idée de ce qui pourrait suivre après... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir envie. Est-ce que ce serait aussi bien que les baisers et les caresses qu'ils venaient d'échanger ? Il espérait bien que oui. En tout cas, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Il aimait Hyôga et Hyôga l'aimait...

D'un geste fluide le tee-shirt vert foncé disparut, dévoilant le torse finement ciselé du chevalier à l'armure rose, les paumes chaudes du possesseur de l'attaque des cercles de glaces l'effleurant avec dévotion. Un léger gémissement résonna dans la chambre emplie de leurs respirations assourdies quand des doigts souples frôlèrent les deux monts de chair rosée, les reins pâles se cambrant subrepticement vers celui qu'il voulait aimer de tout son corps.

**- Hyôga... **

La supplique nettement audible dans la voix voilée de sensualité de son amoureux poussa l'adolescent blond a intensifier ses caresses, allant poser sa bouche avide sur la peau blême qui lui faisait face. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, mais s'il le suppliait ainsi il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps. Il le désirait, il ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec lui, lui faire sentir la force de son amour par un contact bien plus charnel et profond que ceux qu'ils avaient eus jusque là. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement... mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni le forcer.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, son dos s'échouant sur le matelas. Il frissonnait et tremblait, les émotions provoquées par les paumes et les lèvres qui parcouraient son torse devenues trop intenses. Elles étaient partout sur lui, entêtantes, sulfureuses et il en était tout retourné. Il masqua son visage derrière son avant bras. Il savait encaisser les coups, la douleur, les blessures... mais pas les caresses, et encore moins quand elles provenaient de celui qu'il aimait. Ses cheveux aux reflets sombres s'étaient répandus sur le drap, son torse se soulevant au gré de sa respiration hiératique.

Hyôga sourit, rassuré, en voyant la preuve flagrante du désir que son futur amant, du moins l'espérait-il, ressentait pour lui. Il embrassa tendrement le nombril parfaitement dessiné, retraçant son contour de la pointe de sa langue avant d'y plonger avec lenteur. Les abdominaux musclés de son compagnon se contractèrent sous la caresse mutine. Ses mains glissèrent sur la taille du pantalon blanc encore présent, l'effleurant tendrement. Toujours aussi délicatement, il fit naviguer sa bouche sur la peau douce qui se situait entre le nombril et le haut du vêtement qui couvrait les hanches étroites de Shun.

Oserait-il aller plus loin ? Il en avait envie, très envie même... mais l'élu de son cœur accepterait-il ? Levant le regard, il vit la bouche entrouverte qui laissait couler un souffle court et saccadé, ponctué de légers gémissements. Se mordillant la lèvre, il hésita un bref instant avant de glisser ses doigts sous la ceinture du tissu. Un coup de bassin l'encouragea à pousser plus loin sa découverte du corps de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Le feu dans ses reins augmenta d'intensité quand il sentit Hyôga déboutonner le premier bouton de sa braguette. Il avait envie... de sentir le corps puissant de l'élu de son cœur sur le sien, de sentir son étreinte si rassurante, et d'y puiser une force nouvelle. La pression sur son membre tendu se relâcha légèrement quand son vêtement se desserra davantage encore. D'un coup de hanche plus marqué, il incita son partenaire à le dévêtir complètement.

Hyôga n'osa croire au mouvement que fit son amoureux, la taille étroite se surélevant sur le lit pour lui faciliter la tâche, en une invite silencieuse. Il tira sur le tissu immaculé, découvrant les cuisses élancées couleur de neige puis les mollets et enfin les chevilles délicates qu'il avait massé. L'étoffe blanche s'échoua sur le sol devant lui et il tendit une main presque fiévreuse vers cette partie du corps de son adonis qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Quand sa main s'égara finalement sur le haut de l'une des jambes de Shun, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Shun, son amour, l'élu de son cœur, était presque nu sous ses doigts. Il ne lui restait que son caleçon blanc et cette fois ils n'étaient pas à la clinique ni à l'hôpital. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, et personne ne viendrait les déranger. L'objet de son adoration et de son amour se redressa sur ses coudes, les grands yeux verts, grisés par ses caresses, se posant sur lui et descendant le long de son torse jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son propre pantalon que lui portait toujours.

Sentant sa timidité revenir au galop, Shun étouffa un petit soupir contrit. Allait-il vraiment l'obliger à lui dire qu'il ne trouvait pas ça très juste que Hyôga porte encore ce qu'il venait de lui retirer ? Son compagnon se redressa, portant les mains à la fermeture du vêtement noir, mais il fit une pause, ne semblant pas oser aller plus loin. Il releva la tête, la pupille bleue aux reflets de glacier croisant ses prunelles émeraudes. Un regard, un seul regard qu'ils échangèrent et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Hyôga pour être enfin certain que c'était ce que Shun voulait.

Le bruit métallique de la braguette qui descendit soulagea le jeune homme étendu sur le matelas qui laissa son regard errer sur ce corps qui se dévoilait, un simple boxer noir tranchant sur l'épiderme crémeux. Il le vit s'approcher du lit d'une démarche presque féline et venir l'y rejoindre, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le flanc, tout contre lui. Une main câline se posa sur son ventre et remonta jusque sur ses pectoraux avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, l'affleurement empreint de tendresse mais aussi d'une hésitation brûlante.

Son œil détailla le visage aux traits aériens, presque trop graciles pour un garçon, mais qui lui avait volé son cœur. Hyôga le trouvait magnifique, ses joues légèrement rougies, ses prunelles brillantes de désir et d'envie, ses lèvres tentatrices... il se pencha pour les lui ravir, frissonnant au plaisir de sentir son amoureux venir se lover contre lui, leurs peaux se touchant enfin pleinement. Un grognement lui échappa quand les jambes élancées se mêlèrent aux siennes, leurs érections respectives frottant sur le haut de la cuisse de l'autre.

Leurs caresses s'accentuèrent, les deux corps se mouvant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, les soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus audibles emplirent la chambre. Les deux adolescents se laissèrent consumer par la fièvre qui embrasait leurs sens, la douceur laissant progressivement place à une passion beaucoup plus charnelle et torride. Deux sous-vêtements échouèrent sur le parquet de la pièce, rejoignant le reste des vêtements des deux futurs amants.

Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un, s'unir tout simplement l'un à l'autre, se fondre dans ce feu dévorant qui leur faisait perdre la tête. Shun se cambra lascivement en sentant la paume de son amoureux se poser avec possessivité sur une de ses fesses, ses doigts se crispant dans la chevelure dorée comme les blés du chevalier du Cygne. La bouche de ce dernier se logea dans le cou pâle et y traça un chemin brûlant de la pointe de sa langue.

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, Hyôga se figea net, observant le visage à l'expression érotique qui se tendit vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Shun... Je t'aime... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, souffla t-il contre les lèvres douces qui finirent par l'abandonner.

Les disques vert d'eau le dévisagèrent, incertains.

- Tu n'en as plus envie ? murmura son ange aux cheveux de jade.

- Par tous les dieux, si j'en ai envie, très envie même... mais j'ai peur de te faire mal... répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le plus jeune embrassa passionnément celui qu'il aimait pour toute réponse, se rapprochant encore plus du corps musclé qu'il désirait plus que jamais. Les doigts chauds du chevalier blond agrippèrent un globe de chair ferme et douce du chevalier d'Andromède, glissant dans l'interstice entre les fesses de son futur amant. Ce dernier remonta sa jambe haut sur la hanche du Cygne lui permettant d'avoir ainsi un meilleur accès à cet endroit encore jamais exploré. Déglutissant avec une pointe d'appréhension, Shun noya ses quelques craintes dans la bouche chaude de son partenaire.

La main puissante du chevalier des glaces navigua sur la cuisse pâle, la ployant davantage encore sur son flanc. Lâchant un instant la bouche de Shun, il lui demanda par acquis de conscience, peu désireux de le forcer à quoique ce soit :

- Tu es sûr ?

Le regard malachite se fit déterminé et un hochement de tête ferme et décidé coupa court à toute discussion.

Oui, il en avait envie, et non il ne craignait pas la suite des évènements, bien au contraire. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut quand les doigts de son petit ami disparurent dans la cavité buccale de celui-ci, l'iris bleu glacier le fixant, empli d'un désir concupiscent qui l'excita un peu plus. Dès que les annexes quittèrent la bouche du blond, il en reprit possession, sa langue retrouvant avec plaisir et délectation sa jumelle contre laquelle il lutta avec malice et envie.

Une phalange s'insinua tout contre la barrière fragile, en éprouvant les reliefs et la résistance avec légèreté avant de vraiment se décider à oser la franchir. Hyôga prit le temps de masser la zone sensible et plus que délicate qu'il découvrait. Faire l'amour à cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout, bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Il s'était même renseigné sur le sujet... Mais passer à l'acte, vraiment, réellement, l'emplissait de bonheur tout autant que d'hésitations. Il voulait que ce soit quelque chose d'inoubliable pour eux deux, que ce soit un moment merveilleux. Alors, il restait constamment à l'écoute de son partenaire, malgré le désir et l'envie qui le dévoraient.

La pulpe de son index finit par se frayer tout doucement un chemin dans l'antre tiède, passant enfin la lice plissée et veinée. Shun se cambra légèrement contre lui, un gémissement plaintif et inconfortable franchissant ses lèvres. Le chevalier des glaces accentua leur joute buccale et sa main libre caressa avec plus d'intensité son dos finement ciselé pour le rassurer et détourner son attention de l'intrusion inhabituelle.

La sensation était vraiment étrange, pas vraiment incommodante, mais bizarre. La friction entraînée par la pénétration de ce doigt en lui et sa présence à cet endroit le génèrent un peu. Sentir la bouche de son amant tout contre la sienne et leurs langues se lier encore et encore le rassura et continua à alimenter cette fièvre qu'il éprouvait pour son complice dans ce pêché de chair sensuel et étourdissant. Shun ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur la danse de leurs lèvres et de leurs muscles humides qui se liaient et tournoyaient ensemble.

Prudemment, le doigt plongea plus profondément dans le puits chaud qu'il explorait, étirant doucement les muscles fragiles de l'intimité du chevalier à l'armure rose. Le possesseur de l'attaque de la poussière de diamant grogna sourdement en sentant les mains fines de son bien-aimé se crisper dans ses cheveux. Il fit lentement aller et venir son doigt, marquant quelques pauses, laissant à celui qui comptait tant pour lui le temps de s'accommoder à cette intrusion nouvelle dans cette région de son corps.

Shun se mordit les lèvres, ses mains se contractant dans la nuque de son partenaire. Il sentit un flot de larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait beau essayer d'en faire abstraction, la sensation cuisante était de plus en plus intense et désagréable, lui tordant l'estomac, chassant définitivement les vagues douces et sensuelles qui le parcouraient. Il se sentait étiré, distendu, écartelé par les trois phalanges qui le pénétraient maintenant et tentaient d'aller et venir en lui, mais les frottements contre ses parois sensibles et vulnérables étaient irritants et de plus en plus douloureux.

Sentant le désarroi de son amoureux et voyant les larmes sourdre en silence sur les joues rosies, le chevalier des glaces retira doucement ses doigts de l'intimité de celui qu'il aimait trop pour supporter de le voir souffrir, surtout à cause de lui. Ses mains voyagèrent sur le corps mince et tendu, crispé contre lui, voulant le détendre et le rassurer. Les perles cristallines qui coulaient sur les pommettes pâles furent effacées par une succession de baisers tendres.

Mais alors que le chevalier d'Andromède semblait enfin s'apaiser et se tranquilliser, un nouveau flot de sanglots fit son apparition, les hoquets désespérés retentissant dans le silence de la pièce. Le jeune russe resta un instant interdit face à la réaction de celui qui lui était si précieux et resserra son étreinte sur le corps secoué d'un chagrin amer, caressant les mèches aux reflets d'un vert profond et le dos vibrant sous les pleurs.

- Shun... Mon cœur, mon amour... je t'ai fait si mal que ça ? s'enquit tristement le jeune homme.

Il se redressa sur la couche qui venait d'être le théâtre de leurs premiers attouchements, blottissant son bien aimé tout contre lui, le calant dans son giron et l'appuyant sur son torse alors que le visage délicat s'enfouissait derrière deux mains fines. Il berça sa tendre moitié visiblement blessée entre ses bras, sentant sa culpabilité doucher définitivement son désir.

- … Je... je suis désolé... souffla l'adolescent éploré.

- Ne le sois pas... c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal... murmura le plus vieux d'un ton contrit.

- Mais... j'en ai envie... et... et... pourquoi mon corps ne suit-il pas...

- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque là, tu sais... ne pleure plus... Je t'aime... chuchota le blond en couvrant son amour de doux baisers et de caresses.

Assis en tailleur, le chevalier du Cygne tenait sur ses cuisses le corps fin et délié de son bien-aimé qui se blottissait contre lui. A force de mots d'amour et de tendres attentions, le manipulateur des chaînes nébulaires se détendit et s'abandonna à nouveau dans les bras puissants et rassurants de son amoureux. Glissant une jambe de chaque côté de son petit ami, il noua ses bras graciles à la nuque blonde de ce dernier, lui faisant face et se moulant à lui. Les deux jeunes hommes sentirent leur fièvre renaître de ses cendres alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser.

Shun gémit contre les lèvres pleines du jeune homme qui, même s'il était originaire des plaines glaciales de Russie, se révélait si brûlant d'amour et de passion. Il sentit les paumes rugueuses, capable de générer tant de froid, parcourir tout son corps, s'attarder sur son dos, ses flancs, son torse, ses cuisses et y tracer des dizaine et des dizaine de sillons enflammés et fervents. Deux pouces chauds et câlins vinrent explorer sa gorge et descendre plus bas, venant cueillir avec douceur et sensualité ses mamelons.

Le bassin de son adorable et tendre moitié ondoya sensuellement sur ses cuisses et Hyôga le voyant enfin renouer avec le plaisir et le désir posa ses lèvres tout contre le cou délicat qu'il grignota avant de venir explorer du bout des lèvres l'une de ces petites pointes de chair qui devenait curieusement plus dure et plus érigée sous ses caresses. Le dos de son cher chevalier s'arqua sensiblement, force nouvelles plaintes lascives tombant des lèvres fines.

Le feu grossissait dans ses reins, enflammant ses sens. Ses mains se crispèrent avec plus de force dans les mèches blondes de celui qui faisait naître ces délicieuses sensations. Shun sentait avec de plus en plus d'acuité sa virilité tendue enfler et pulser sourdement, devenant de plus en plus humide entre leurs ventres plats, frottant délicieusement contre celle du jeune homme qui lui faisait découvrir tant de nouvelles sensations.

Le chevalier capable de manipuler la glace coula une main inquisitrice entre leurs deux corps échauffés, descendant le long des abdominaux tendus de son amant. Il ravit avec un peu plus de force cette bouche tentatrice qui laissait filtrer tant de sons torrides et excitants, sentant les mains délicates s'enfoncer dans ses mèches de plus en plus en désordre. Il effleura leurs membres, dévoré par le désir de les soulager tous deux de ces flammes avides qui leur tenaillaient les flancs, pressé de faire oublier à celui qu'il adorait de tout son être la mésaventure d'un peu plus tôt.

Son petit geignement surpris déborda dans la bouche soudée à la sienne de ce blond qui le révérait tant et prenait si bien soin de lui. Puis sa gorge vibra d'un soupir profond et délectable quand la main puissante glissa le long de leurs érections, les massant ensemble, de la plus exquise des façons.

- Hummm... Hy... Hyôga... gémit-il, éperdu dans le tourbillon de sensations troublantes et sulfureuses.

Le son lascif de la voix de celui qu'il vénérait le fit grogner d'envie et de concupiscence. Le sentir onduler contre lui ainsi, s'accrochant à sa chevelure, et réagir si intensément à ses attouchements allumait un brasier incendiaire dans chaque fibre de son être. Le souffle court, il plongea son regard aigue-marine dans celui émeraude de l'élu de son cœur, ne voulant rien rater des expressions si érotiques qui se peignaient sur son visage aux trait délicats.

- Tu vois... on peut faire bien d'autres choses tout aussi agréables... on a pas forcément besoin de coucher ensemble pour se sentir bien tous les deux... expliqua le chevalier à l'armure couleur d'argent d'une voix voilée par la voluptueuse ivresse de ses propres sens.

Shun ne put qu'acquiescer, sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Des perles laiteuses, émanant de la cime de leurs sexes gonflés, coulèrent sur le dos de la main de Hyôga et le long des chairs turgescentes, les rendant plus humides et glissantes alors que son amour gémissait plus profondément.

La vue du liquide séminal et sa texture poisseuse sur sa main rappela soudain au chevalier du Cygne un détail qui avait toute son importance, et qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il s'était pourtant documenté sur le sujet et tous les textes qu'il avait lu sur internet étaient formels sur ce petit plus qui facilitait grandement les choses dans un rapport sexuel : le lubrifiant. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu le pot blanc qu'il avait précédemment ramené avec curiosité de la salle de bain et qu'ils avaient totalement oublié sur le matelas : le pot de vaseline.

Se mordillant les lèvres, il s'interrompit dans ses caresses sulfureuses et interrogea du regard son petit ami qui, surpris par l'interruption, geignit plaintivement, essayant de ramener son attention à lui, à eux, par de légers bécots sur sa mâchoire et sur ses lèvres. Un léger baiser sur sa bouche calma légèrement ses ardeurs, juste assez pour prêter attention à ce que son amoureux lui disait.

- … Shun... mon ange... j'ai envie... j'ai vraiment très envie de toi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on réessaye ? Je crois que j'ai une solution pour que ce soit plus facile pour toi. Et, si ça ne va pas, je n'irai pas plus loin, promis.

Le possesseur des chaînes nébulaires se mordilla les lèvres, dubitatif. Oui, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Hyôga, mais il ne tenait pas tant que ça à renouveler la pénible expérience. Son amant le regardait, attendant clairement sa réponse, le couvant d'un oeil bleu désireux, amoureux. La force de son amour pour lui transparaissait tellement dans cette aigue-marine.

Le partenaire du blond esquissa un maigre sourire un peu contrit dans sa direction.

- … moi aussi... j'ai toujours autant envie de le faire... avec toi, souffla timidement le chevalier qui avait ravi son cœur, un peu d'incertitude perçant dans sa voix claire.

- … C'est juste un essai... si ça ne marche pas, tant pis, d'accord ? murmura t-il, embrassant son bien-aimé avec reconnaissance et en signe de réassurance.

Tendant le bras, le chevalier des glaces attrapa le pot de vaseline qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait de s'unir de la plus délicieuse des façons et avec plus de facilités à cet ange aux cheveux de jade qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les orbes malachites suivirent ses gestes, un peu curieux, quand ils le virent ouvrir le pot et plonger ses doigts dans la pâte blanchâtre, en prenant une généreuse quantité qu'il étala soigneusement sur ses phalanges.

Leurs yeux se soudèrent et ce fut avec une pointe d'appréhension que le possesseur de l'attaque de l'aurore coula sa main vers l'intimité de son petit ami pour y faire pénétrer un doigt. Le soupir surpris du plus jeune, qui s'était tout de même accroché à ses épaules avec une anticipation frileuse, traduisit parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait lui-même tant ce fut simple d'y insérer l'intrus. Il fut rassuré en sentant le corps tendu contre lui se relaxer subrepticement, il l'embrassa avec passion, espérant détourner ainsi son attention de l'envahissement de cette zone.

La sensation étrange fut bien moins cuisante et gênante que la première fois. Shun soupira de soulagement et tenta de se détendre et d'accepter un peu mieux ce qu'il percevait. Il sentait son corps s'ouvrir peu à peu sous la poussée légère, et être peu à peu conquis par le doigt entier de son compagnon qui se frayait un chemin au creux de ses reins. Ce n'était plus désagréable, c'était juste bizarre et vaguement incommodant. Il sentit les lèvres entêtantes de Hyôga venir sur les siennes et il ferma les yeux, acceptant avec beaucoup plus de facilité ce corps étranger qui recommençait à le fouiller et à aller et venir en lui.

Les baisers le détendirent et gommèrent peu à peu la pointe d'angoisse qui l'avait saisi. L'intrus faisait son chemin en lui, doucement, alors qu'il se perdait dans les joutes sulfureuses qu'il échangeait avec son amoureux, sentant les vagues torrides recommencer à naître dans son ventre et des papillons fous agiter son estomac. Shun gémit de bien être contre les lèvres pleines de son chevalier servant, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure mordorée, se noyant dans le bleu profond et aimant, grisé par le désir, de la pupille fixée sur lui, attentive, rassurante.

Quand le majeur de Hyôga accompagna son index, entrant avec délicatesse dans le conduit soyeux, serré et tiède, son propriétaire embrassa ces parties du cou de son amant qu'il savait érogènes et revint sur les deux monticules bombés et si érectiles, parfaitement réceptifs à ses caresses sur le torse glabre. Soutenant son amant sous les aisselles d'une main au pouce massant la pointe rose et durcie, ses lèvres absorbèrent la deuxième, la cajolant avec la langue.

Un tourbillon de sensations se mélangea en lui, balayant son corps. Shun sentait avec une certaine acuité son intimité être pénétrée par deux doigts qui y évoluaient assez aisément, s'y enfonçant puis repartant, écartant les parois de son conduit étroit par de délicats mouvements de ciseaux. Des ondées de plus en plus vibrantes secouèrent son torse, naissant depuis ses mamelons divinement tourmentés par les attentions accortes dont ils étaient l'épicentre.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur sa respiration de plus en plus houleuse, accompagnée d'exclamations de plus en plus ardentes, savant mélange de petites plaintes souffreteuses et de gémissements haletants et avides. Ses reins ballottèrent peu à peu d'avant en arrière, cherchant une échappatoire, un soulagement à cette pression qui enflait au creux de ses reins. Il s'agrippa à la nuque de son partenaire, ancrant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blonds. Shun perdait pied, lentement mais sûrement.

Hyôga décida qu'il était plus que temps de pousser plus loin, sentant les remparts de sa ferme intention de retenir son envie désireuse s'effriter sous les sons qui émanaient de cette bouche finement ourlée et gonflée par les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Son ange à la chevelure de jade et aux yeux émeraude noyés de plaisir courba sa tête en arrière, une stridulation lascive et vibrante filtrant de ses lèvres alors qu'il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds.

Le troisième doigt lui soutira une grimace de souffrance, une plainte douloureuse lui échappant. La sensation désagréable fut rapidement noyée sous les attentions de son amoureux. La main de ce dernier glissa entre eux pour se saisir de son sexe délaissé et quémandeur, la paume chaude et puissante coulissant tout au long de la chair durcie. La bouche avide et passionné du chevalier du Cygne ne lâchait pas son mamelon sensible maintenant le brasier incandescent qui le ravageait. Les trois doigts continuèrent à le pénétrer et à l'étirer toujours plus...

Hyôga n'en pouvait plus, il voulait faire sien ce garçon au coeur si pur pour qui il était prêt à damner son âme, le sentir frémir ainsi contre lui, l'entendre gémir de cette manière si langoureuse, mettait fortement à mal sa retenue. Il retira délicatement ses annexes de l'intimité fragile de son presque amant, étouffant le geignement frustré de celui-ci dans un baiser brûlant.

- … Shun...

La supplique parfaitement perceptible dans le souffle grave et rauque de son petit ami lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. La prunelle bleu glacier posée sur lui

était si brillante d'amour de de désir qu'il eut l'impression d'être le plus précieux des trésors. Sans un mot, Shun se souleva sur ses genoux, s'appuyant sur les épaules puissantes de celui qui déclenchait un feu jusqu'alors insoupçonné en lui. Le visage aux traits racés se leva vers lui ne le lâchant pas du regard, alors qu'il sentait la verge humide de son futur amant frôler l'entrée de son corps.

Il voulait le faire, il voulait vraiment le faire et il allait le faire... ne faire plus qu'un avec son amoureux, son petit ami, son soupirant, son amant, son ex-ami aussi, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'après ça il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais il avait confiance. Hyôga l'aimait, il l'aimait de tout son être et il le lui prouvait chaque jour, alors il voulait lui faire ce cadeau, cet ultime don de lui-même, afin d'être possédé tout entier par cet être qui représentait tant pour lui et qui avait su voler son cœur.

Hyôga se mordit férocement les lèvres, tentant de retenir un grognement de pur plaisir quand le corps pâle et fin de Shun s'abaissa peu à peu, engloutissant son gland préalablement généreusement enduit de vaseline. Saisissant la taille gracile, il freina la progression de son amant dont les traits légèrement grimaçants démontraient un certain inconfort. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal, même si, là, tout de suite, maintenant, il avait bien du mal à garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de ses actes.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure malachite gémit sourdement en sentant le membre turgescent de son petit ami l'emplir de plus en plus profondément au fur et à mesure qu'il s'empalait de lui-même dessus. C'était douloureux, pas autant que la première fois, mais cela restait assez inconfortable, et c'était bien plus gros et plus imposant que trois doigts. Quand enfin son amant fut totalement engoncé en lui, il ne bougea plus, s'abandonnant aux lèvres avides et exigeantes du chevalier des glaces qui dévorèrent les siennes avec passion.

Il ne savait plus comment faire pour lui montrer tout son amour, sa reconnaissance pour l'accepter ainsi en lui. C'était si bon ! Être enserré dans la chaleur moite et torride de son ange adoré était la plus délicieuse des sensations. Ses paumes naviguèrent frénétiquement sur l'épiderme laiteux de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, le vénérant autant qu'il leur était possible. Un mouvement du bassin du chevalier d'Andromède déclencha une explosion de sensations ardentes dans tout son être le faisant grogner sourdement dans la bouche de son amour qui s'était enfin donné à lui, tout entier.

Shun ondula doucement pour s'accoutumer à cette puissante présence au creux de ses reins, un peu surpris des langues incandescentes que cela fit courir en lui. Se cambrant légèrement vers l'arrière, une plainte lascive lui échappa quand il sentit la verge tendue du disciple de Camus frôler quelque chose au plus profond de lui, un petit feu d'artifice éclatant dans son ventre à cet instant précis.

Le cri langoureux ne lui avait pas échappé, resserrant sa prise sur son amant, le blond donna un coup de bassin, cherchant à renouveler le geste qui avait visiblement provoqué une onde de plaisir charnel chez son ange aux yeux émeraudes. Le guidant de ses bras et de ses cuisses tout en lui laissant le contrôle de la situation, Hyôga retint de plus en plus difficilement les brides de sa passion, contrôle fortement malmené par les plaintes de plus en plus aiguës et jouissives qui s'échappèrent des lèvres fines de Shun alors que leurs reins bougeaient peu à peu à l'unisson, trouvant leur rythme.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux malachite ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Il se cramponna aux épaules musclées, allant jusqu'à planter ses ongles et écorcher la peau chaude tant il perdait le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage pour pouvoir soulever son bassin et descendre une nouvelle fois sur ce membre sur lequel il s'emboîtait, cherchant encore à frôler et appuyer sur cet endroit secret qui lui faisait voir tant d'étoiles. Les sensations étaient si grisantes qu'il avait de moins en moins conscience d'accentuer lui-même le rythme de ses propres déhanchés.

Hyôga étouffa son exclamation rauque de plaisir dans la gorge crémeuse tendue, accompagnant par sa prise ferme sur les flancs pâles les allées et venues de celui qui était devenu son amant. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, si fort, si puissant, si entêtant. Il était ivre de ce corps qui se laissait posséder, les emmenant tous les deux vers des horizons jusque là inconnus et si plaisants et sulfureux.

Shun se laissait totalement emporter par cette danse folle qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus haut, si haut qu'il pensait bien ne plus jamais redescendre. Le membre turgescent coulissait en lui de plus en plus profondément, cette fièvre intense labourant son corps tout entier. Sa voix haletante se muait en petits cris d'extase à chaque fois que ce petit nodule renflé était approché et touché, là, juste là, dans le secret de son intimité.

Le chevalier du Cygne reprit possession du torse arqué et ondoyant, le parcourant de ses lèvres et de la pointe de sa langue, y ensevelissant ses propres gémissements, grognements et autres cris de pur plaisir. Son sexe était absorbé par ce puits tiède et convulsant que des spasmes de plus en plus intenses resserraient autour de lui, décuplant les sensations. Il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui même tant c'était bon, c'était fort et exaltant. Il ne se raccrochait plus qu'à une seule idée, s'empêcher à tout prix de bousculer son amant sur le matelas et de se plonger en lui sans aucune merci et sans la moindre retenue.

- … Shun... Je t'aime... souffla t-il hors d'haleine, quémandant un baiser à cette bouche qui exprimait tant de choses concupiscentes.

Lui, qui était un chevalier puissant et si sûr de lui, sentit la maîtrise de ses émotions lui échapper. Il était redevenu ce naufragé qui avait vu sa mère sombrer au fond de l'eau, et sa seule bouée de sauvetage était cet être si pur et si précieux qui lui avait finalement tout pris, jusqu'à sa raison.

Les lèvres divines se posèrent sur les siennes et il se rendit compte qu'il en avait même retenu son souffle. Shun l'embrassa intensément et il se sentit fondre définitivement dans cette bouche câline et taquine, contre cette langue qui vint chercher la sienne. Shun... Il referma ses bras sur le corps pâle dans lequel il disparaissait tout entier. Son ange, le sien, celui qu'il aimait et pour qui il débordait de sentiments trouvant enfin leur expression dans ce volcan intense qui le consumait. Si Shun devait le quitter, il n'y survivrait pas. Il se briserait comme une statue de glace. Il ressentit toute la force de l'amour de son amant pour lui dans ce baiser enfiévré et langoureux dont il lui avait laissé le contrôle. Ils s'aimaient, aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

Jamais le chevalier Andromède n'aurait cru que cela puisse être si bon. Le corps brûlant de celui qu'il aimait tant vibrait à l'unisson du sien. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid glacial qu'il avait ressenti en s'allongeant sur son amour moribond au sanctuaire. Il pouvait voir le feu qui couvait sous la glace et il était si incandescent et si chaleureux qu'il n'avait aucunement peur de s'y brûler les ailes. Il l'aimait à tel point que s'en était presque un blasphème, s'il devait choisir entre Athéna et Hyôga, il n'était pas sûr de rester fidèle à la déesse.

Il voulait l'enchaîner à lui, pour pouvoir le protéger à chacun de ses combat, il sacrifierait sa vie pour la sienne sans le moindre état d'âme. L'amour flamboyant qu'il ressentait dans chaque geste, chaque délicieuse attention de son cygne lui donnait une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder. Il n'était plus le petit garçon perdu et effrayé dans l'ombre de son grand frère, il avait enfin confiance en lui et savait parfaitement que maintenant il serait prêt à tout risquer, tout tenter sans arrière pensée pour celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et le lui rendait au centuple.

La lave étincelante qui coulait dans ses veines brisa le dernier barrage de retenue, aussi infime soit elle qu'il lui restait. Hyôga empoigna une hanche délicieusement souple sous ses doigts fermes et ses reins firent le reste, entamant un ultime chant du cygne qu'il ne put arrêter. Il s'enfonça dans ces profondeurs douillettes qu'il pourfendit sans pouvoir cesser, cette fièvre intense l'emportant définitivement.

Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus hiératiques, entraînant le corps délié juché sur lui dans ses gestes brusques et fiévreux. Il s'engonçait sans plus aucune retenue à un rythme effréné dans la chaleur torride qui l'enveloppait et l'oppressait, encore, et encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse enfin un râle de délivrance proche de l'agonie, mais une agonie si délicieuse, si brûlante et si douce qu'il l'accueillit avec un bonheur et une joie indicible.

Shun se tendit, recevant les à-coups désordonnés alors qu'il se rivait comme il pouvait de ses mains tremblantes à la nuque de son bien aimé. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chevelure dorée, sa voix se perdit en lamentations extatiques où se mêlait parfois le prénom de son compagnon alors que ce dernier le pénétrait profondément et avec une vigueur sans cesse renouvelée, le marquant comme sien, aussi sûrement qu'un fer rougeoyant ou n'importe quelle cicatrice récoltée après une blessure reçue dans une bataille.

Hyôga bascula, pour de bon. Il se contracta contre ce corps qui le recevait et qui était devenu son sanctuaire, son temple, sa maison. Son membre pulsa, le libérant enfin de cette pression insoutenable qui avait grandi en lui, délivrant un flot sirupeux qui se répandit dans le puits chaud qu'il avait vilipendé, s'y engonçant aussi loin qu'il l'avait pu à maintes et maintes reprises. Il reprit les lèvres délicates avec ferveur, murmurant ce qui était devenu son mantra d'une voix presque mourante mais empreinte d'adoration extatique.

- … Shun... je t'aime...

Le jeune homme né sous le signe de la Vierge sentit un liquide poisseux baigner ses entrailles. Il s'oublia dans le doux baiser accompagné de cette confession qu'il aimait tant entendre et qui valait tous les sacerdoces. La tension sembla quitter le corps de son amant qui s'avachit plus ou moins sur lui, se blottissant contre son torse. Le souffle court balaya sa peau, provoquant une chair de poule sur son épiderme. Un regard lumineux plongea dans le sien quand la tête blonde se releva vers lui. Un doux sourire naquit spontanément sur ses lèvres. Par Athéna, que la Déesse lui pardonne, il l'aimait tellement...

Conscient que son ange aux cheveux de jade ne l'avait pas suivi dans la jouissance et l'extase, Hyôga glissa l'une de ses mains encore frissonnante entre leurs deux corps, saisissant la verge ignorée et avide d'attentions qu'il sentait tendue contre ses abdominaux. Il y imprima un lent mouvement de pompe, en rythme avec les déhanchements de plus en plus frénétiques du bassin pâle et étroit qui reprirent peu à peu. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et s'unirent dans une nouvelle danse impérieuse et dévorante, brûlante de passion.

Les sensations enivrantes que déclenchèrent les caresses de cette paume légèrement rugueuse sur lui l'amenèrent rapidement au bord du gouffre extatique et exquis qu'il n'avait fait que frôler jusque là. L'incendie niché dans ses reins explosa soudain en un feu d'artifice concupiscent et puissant, se réverbérant dans chaque fibre de son être. Rejetant brusquement la tête en arrière, se cambrant dans les bras de son amour, Shun sombra dans l'oblivion de l'orgasme, se libérant brusquement en de longs jets blanchâtres sur le ventre de celui qui venait de lui faire découvrir le septième ciel. Son cri jouissif mourut sur ses lèvres quand les vagues torrides qui l'avaient emporté aussi vite décrurent et se retirèrent définitivement.

Le porteur de l'armure argentée récupéra entre ses bras son précieux cadeau des Dieux, aussi tremblant qu'une feuille sous le vent et aussi animé qu'une poupée de chiffon, lessivé par la puissance de son coït. Il l'allongea peu à peu sur le lit, suivant le mouvement, se collant à lui, se faisant le gardien protecteur de ce sanctuaire qui était sien, le laissant tranquillement revenir à lui, dans l'espace tendre de son étreinte douce, aimante, **protectrice et chaleureuse.**

- … Hyôga... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Ton amour est ma plus grande force.

Son ultime confession, chuchotée comme le plus précieux des secrets, lui valut d'être plus étroitement serré contre le torse puissant, un baiser empreint d'amour s'échouant sur son front pâle et perlé de sueur. Shun ferma les yeux, alangui dans l'écrin des bras de celui qui était devenu son amant, apaisé. Il ne regrettait rien, et Hyôga non plus visiblement.

Demain, d'autres combats les attendraient sûrement, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils y survivraient ensemble... ou mourraient ensemble. Qu'importait après tout, leur unique souhait était de rester liés et unis par ces sentiments si profonds, d'être ensemble pour toujours et à jamais, au Paradis comme en Enfer, n'en déplaise aux Dieux et au reste de l'univers. Ce fut sur ces certitudes qu'ils s'endormirent, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur ce grand lit qui, pour la première fois, avait été le témoin de leur amour inconditionnel enfin concrétisé.

- Fin -

* * *

Commentaire des auteurs :

En espérant que ce petit intermède tranquille vous ait plu, nous on n'a pas résisté à l'écrire en tout cas. Ils sont juste trop mignons ! Oui, Hyôga borgne c'est pas très glamour, mais c'est la réalité de la série et du manga, alors bon, on a fait avec. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, non, on n'aime pas Pégase ! Et on espère que vous avez apprécié nos efforts de symbolique lors de ce lemon tout guimauveux.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Les deux auteurs exténuées récupèrent tant bien que mal de leur escapade aux pays des chevaliers du zodiaque.

Sasu arrive furieux et rugit :

- Comment ça se fait que eux ils ont droit à un truc tout mimi, tout gentil alors que moi j'en chie des briques à chaque fois !?

Hyôga et Shun, confortablement installés sur un canapé, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se partageant une sucette, rétorquent d'une même voix :

- C'est parce que NOUS, on est des romantiques !

- Ah ouais ?! Et vous avez vu ça où ? s'enquit Sasu toujours furibond.

Les deux auteurs tournent leurs écrans vers le brun énervé et pointent d'un doigt sentencieux un site bien précis :

- Juste là ! Regarde Sasu, c'est écrit noir sur blanc.

Sasu croise les bras et grommelle :

- Pfff... je suis sûr que c'est écrit quelque part pour moi aussi !

Les auteurs éclatent littéralement de rire et Shun compatissant répond :

- Ben non... Elles ont épluché tout l'internet pour être sûres. Ce n'est écrit nulle part... désolé...

Naru arrive tranquillement, regarde Sasu et soupire :

- Pourquoi tu leur dis pas tout simplement que tu as peur qu'elles te fassent trop d'infidélités ?

- Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Ça m'arrange qu'elles m'oublient un peu ! s'exclame Sasu.

Un sourire diabolique étire les lèvres des deux fanfickeuses :

- Ne rêve pas... on a déjà plein d'autres idées... pour toi ! "Chemin de Traverses", ce n'était qu'un début...

Alors que Sasu déglutit, pas rassuré du tout, Naru se tourne vers les lecteurs :

- Ayez pitié de Sasu, encouragez-les à écrire sur d'autres que lui ! Reviewez !


End file.
